


The Man Who Held Up The Sea

by TheDungeonMother



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDungeonMother/pseuds/TheDungeonMother
Summary: Evander misses their bus on the way home from work and cuts through the old train yard. They discover a strange world where the sky is replaced by an ocean and a giant forest where a deep long asleep darkness has awoken and now prowls...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Evander couldn’t breathe but they didn’t stop running. The bus hissed, it’s engine snarled, it’s red brake lights glared and it lurched forward. Evander waved their arms but it was too late. The bus pulled away from the station and around the corner. Evander threw their bag to the ground and snapped out some sharp words. They kicked a rock so hard it hit the thick glass of the station. Making a sharper cry than Evander. Evander glared at the metal sourly.

  
They took a deep breath to calm themself. Staring at where the bus had been but wouldn’t be back until the next morning. Evander scooped up and slung their bag onto their shoulder. Their hand travelled to their pocket to slip out their phone. The phone’s home screen lit up with the time, weather and their most used apps; mostly games. Evander flipped through the screen to their contacts. They scrolled down the few contacts they had, then back up. Not knowing who to text. Ultimately they closed the app and opened up an instant messaging app instead. Here were all their friends both near and far.

  
The keyboard clicked as they typed out a message to all the people in their chat about how they missed the bus. Evander sat on the bench and waited. Tapping the sides of their phone screen. Waiting for any response. They couldn’t bring themself to just ask for a ride. It seemed so manipulative to try and weasel a ride home from someone. They squeezed their phone tight. The phone went dark. If they didn’t post anything else then maybe no one would think of them like that.

  
Evander pulled up their navigation and pressed home. A little blue line outlined the road they’d take home. The sidebar opened up to show how long it would take them to get home in three different ways. They were depressing estimates. It would be long dark before they’d even be on the right street. As a last hope they checked their messages. No one had responded, but their icons said they were online. Evander shoved their phone into their pocket. They held their bag a little tighter to them as they walked. The street lights flickered on overhead as the chill of the night wrapped itself around Evander. Entering their open jacket and making their skin prickle.

  
They had to pull their phone back out of their pocket at the intersection to check which direction they should turn. The navigation was taking them the fastest way which meant travelling down the highway. The city was well equipped to handle pedestrians, as such it had many walkways, paths and detours near or alongside the highway to avoid any accidents. Unfortunately, the navigation didn’t really know that. Instead it tried to take them directly on the road side. It lagged and malfunctioned when Evander didn’t walk directly on the side of the highway.

  
The highways had grassy green parks that were connected all throughout the city. Evander stayed on the main road and kept the highway within sight. Orange and yellows bled across the skies as slivers of the sun were peeking through the buildings on the horizon. Shadows drew long. Summer petals yawned closed atop the trees and the wild blossoms in the fields laid down in their beds. Jealousy ran through Evander’s veins as they walked past. More than anything they wished they could be in bed and that they could just stay there. No buses that they had to catch, no job that kept them late.

  
Evander’s shoulder slammed into another’s and nearly knocked them to the ground. Their bag fell to the ground with a flat sound. They looked up to snap at whoever had shoved them so hard. The stranger was tall but almost entirely shadow, obscuring any detail of him. Even though Evander could clearly make out the details of everything else around them, he was void of anything definitive. Ice ran through their veins at his darkly shadowed face. They scooped up their bag hastily. Mind blank of all thoughts but one; danger.

  
“Where you headed?” His voice sounded like he’d swallowed broken glass. Evander didn’t want to answer his question but couldn’t speak. They only shook their head and mutely moved their lips.

  
“I said; Where are you headed?” He asked again. Turning to face Evander. They held their bag close to their chest as if the random work items would protect them from an attack.

  
“Home.” Evander said. Their voice came out a lot stronger than they’d expected. They straightened their shoulders. Slowly backing up with sure steps that were ready to run at a moment’s notice.

  
“Long way to go so late at night.” He mentioned. He moved his hands from his heavy coat. Evander flinched but the stranger only brought from his pockets a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and held the pack to them. Again they could only shake their head.

  
“What makes you think it’s far away?” Evander slung their pack on to their shoulder and the man shoved the cigarettes back into his pocket.

  
“You’re travellin the highway.” He brought out a lighter and flicked it on. He lit the cigarette in his mouth. A twisting feeling of horror, nausea and sick curiosity flickered with the lighter’s flame as the light twisted the shadows of the man’s face. For only a second in the light, he looked like a bare skull. No eyes, just empty hollow holes. No skin, just bare, crooked and almost sharp teeth.

  
“You must be far away from home. There’s no residential areas for quite a ways down the highway.” He continued around the lit cigarette. Evander was still shaken from what had to be only a trick of the light.

  
“I’m not that far from home.” They whispered. It was hard to make their voice work the right way. They cleared their throat and repeated themself with confidence.

  
“I heard you.” The stranger dragged his cigarette and blew blue tinged smoke. The wind blew the smoke away but Evander could still smell the bittersweet nostalgia of tobacco. They didn’t know how to end the interaction. If it was even still active. So they began to walk away. Moving backwards to keep their eyes on the stranger.

  
“If you do have a long way to go.” He started. Pausing to blow more smoke. “I’d recommend taking the train.”

  
“I…” Evander started but the statement was so ludicrous they had to collect their thoughts. “I beg your pardon?”

  
“The train station.” The stranger said. “Follow the tracks. They go all over the city.”

  
“There’s no train stations anywhere near my apartment.” Evander said awkwardly. Realizing what they said their face flushed. Was he trying to get them to tell him where they lived? Had they already?

  
“Doesn’t matter.” The stranger turned away from them toward the darker half of the sky. “The tracks take you where you need to go. Just follow them and they’ll get you where you’re going.” Evander’s legs were filled with cement. He sounded insane. Probably was.

  
“I will consider that.” Evander nodded with a forced smile.

  
“I hope you will. The tracks lead everyone differently.” The stranger blew more smoke to the wind. The blue curls turned and twisted until they nearly resembled… No. They didn’t resemble anything. It was nothing but the adrenaline of the moment.  
“Thank you for the advice.” Evander said definitively. They needed to go. They were tired from a hard, long day at a physical job that left them drained in every sense of the word. Exhaustion was making things appear that weren’t there. They needed to get back to their apartment before they passed out under a tree. The stranger turned and walked away from them. Disappearing into the night. Evander stared down the sidewalk wondering if he’d ever really been there at all. They shook their head and rubbed their eyes.

  
The path ahead was still light between the trees but it led straight into the shadows of the city where the sun was quickly vanishing. It made them move quickly, gliding across the pavement. Out of the grassy area to the side street where the entire block was taken up by the old train yard. An old fenced off graveyard of hollowed, burnt out machines. The sidewalk turned around and down the side street. Winding around the train yard. A path that was often called haunted.

  
Evander stopped at the traffic lights but didn’t hit the crosswalk button. They pulled out their phone to inspect the direction they should go. The screen was blank with nothing but a notification saying; Signal Lost. They checked their data; nowhere near their limit. Service; still active. Three “friends” had started a conversation in a separate chat. Causing pings with every message. Must be a problem with the navigation itself. Maybe it’d figure itself out if they just kept moving.

  
Evander hit the button and crossed the street. Following the sidewalk around the train yard. They walked up on their tiptoes slowly so they could stare into the yard. The shells of old buses, tunnels of disemboweled train cars, and the mechanical heaps of dead cars. It resembled a junkyard more than a train yard. Behind the machine corpses was a squat little cement building. Covered in spray paint, police tape and half leaned sheets of plywood. The old station. Evander had seen it in passing, but never gave a passing thought to it. Though, they’d always wanted to explore it. Just see what was inside. But that was a fantasy. They weren't a teenager anymore and the last thing they wanted was to be arrested for their immaturity.

  
Thoughts of the stranger floated up in their mind. Phrased as an encouragement to climb the fence and go poking around. Evander put their fingers between the links of the fence. Not moving at all any more. They looked up at the top of the fence and squeezed the links in their hand. Simulating in their mind climbing the fence. It was twice as tall as they were. Evander was athletically built but certainly not athletic by any means. They had a figure that said; blessed with good genetics; close relationship with fast food. But it was just a chain link fence. The easiest fence to hop aside from maybe a wire fence you could slide between.

  
They fitted their other hand on the links. Then looked around paranoid. The streets were barren. Even the wind was looking the other way. Evander lifted a foot and shoved their sneaker into the gap of the links. Bouncing up and down on one foot still on the ground. Attempting to convince themself this was a good idea. With a deep breath they shoved out all the worries, doubts, and fears. They pulled themself up and began climbing the fence. Their sneakers were too big to fit in the links. They had to cram the toes of their shoes in to get any purchase. At the top Evander froze. They were up but didn’t have much of an idea on how to get over.

  
They awkwardly swung their leg over and put hand over hand on the links. Shoving their sneakers in. Thoughts of falling, of scraping through their jeans. Of injuring themself came fast and distracting. But as they swung their other leg over and made their way down, they found the ground again without slipping. The ground was covered in gravel. It crunched under Evander’s shoes. They were in the train yard. Their heart pounding in the back of their throat told them to hop the fence again and leave. But the stronger half of their mind said ‘just a look.’

  
Just a quick adventure around the yard, find no way into the building, continue on their way. A quick little short cut. Evander walked through the graveyard of trains. Pale moonlight filtered through the yard. Making the husks of machinery look like something otherworldly. Evander walked slowly through the yard. Making sure they took more than enough time to see all the discarded things. The boarded up building snuck up on them before they were ready for it.

  
It was pale, covered in random spray painted pictures of dicks and curse words. Yellow caution tape wrapped around the building and all the windows and doors were covered in plywood. Evander turned on the flashlight on their phone. The circle of light danced around the building. Illuminating signs that warned the building was condemned. There was never a time that Evander could remember that this building wasn’t boarded up. They walked to the entrance where two sheets of plywood were bolted over it. They looked pretty solid. On a whim Evander walked up to the sheets and pressed on them. The one on the left wiggled and slid open. Revealing the dark archway and stairs down.

  
Fingers tapped on the wood contemplatively. They hadn’t expected it to be open, though they might have known. The flashlight’s circle shone down the tunnel steps. There was no trace of the next floor down but the stairs had to lead somewhere. Evander slid between the boards. Just for a moment. Just to see what’s down there. They felt like a teen again. Only when they were a teen they never would have done anything like this. Each step down had them standing just a little straighter and a mischievous smile on their face.

  
The light shone down the tunneling stairs. The walls were covered in more spray paint in the same style as the outer walls. Though it became scarce as the stairs went down. It became colder as the stairs went down too. Evander stepped down onto the landing. It was a big, cold, and empty platform. Grand stone arches bent over the room with faded pillars. The ceiling was tiled in a grand, if faded, mosaic. The large picture was of a peaceful river bank with flowers, trees, and a girl in yellow chasing a white rabbit. They trailed their light over the pieces of the mosaic in awe. It seemed too beautiful to belong here, in the dark.

  
On the other side of the room was a ledge that jumped down to the train’s tracks. The engine of an old train blocked off the tracks to the right. There was only one way to go. Without thinking about it, Evander crouched and slid off the ledge down onto the tracks. They shone their flashlight around. The engine towered over them nearly a perfect fit to the tunnel with no room to wiggle. Ahead was a void that made Evander’s hair stand on end. They pulled their jacket tight around their shoulders as a cold wind blew from the void. Sounding like a groan or a hiss. A sour smell of something burning came wafting out with the wind.

  
The strangers' words were coming back like malicious ghosts. The tracks will take you where you need to go. Evander wondered if they wanted to go where the tracks led. Their feet began walking down the tracks into the void. Even a shake of their head didn’t stop them from moving forward. Their light trailed around the dark brick tunnel. It had no discerning features of any kind. Nothing but a cold wind that smelled sour. Evander shrugged their bag on their shoulder. They shone around their light but as they walked the light didn’t seem to shine as bright. Evander checked their phone battery and it was over half way full. There was no reason for their light to be dimming.

  
Yet it was. With every step the light dimmed a little more.

  
Then the light went out. It didn’t stop Evander from moving forward, or maybe it did. There was hardly any way to tell if they were moving or not. They turned around to go back but the light didn’t turn back on. They ran a few steps back but the light didn’t come back on. The chills shivered through their body. Their stomach squeezed and twisted. They opened their chat app again. Keys clicked out a message to their friends. Just in case. Just in case they never made it out.

  
There was a sound. A scurrying sound. Like something was lurking around them. It kicked Evander into walking again. The scurrying turned to clicking. The click echoed around them but it sounded like it was coming from behind them. They sped up. The click sped up behind them. They giggled a little hysterically, the clicking must just be their own footsteps. The giggle was high pitched with fear. Their shoulders were beginning to hurt from how tense they held them. Then something cold brushed against their shoulder. Evander slid in the gravel as they stumbled into a run. Throwing their bag in the dark to distract whatever it was that touched them. Behind them the clicking kept speed with them. Looming over top of them, ready to swallow them up. It didn’t matter how hard Evander ran, the clicking stayed right on top of them.

  
Not far ahead loomed the ledge of another platform. The short light of an exit tried to illuminate the ledge but wasn't succeeding much. Evander pushed themself harder. Trying to gain any distance between themself and their pursuer. They vaulted at the ledge. Their sneakers scraped and slid against the ledge as they scrambled up it. They ran to the center of the platform. Only slowly stopping as it occurred to them that the clicking sound had stopped. They turned around to investigate. Fearing they'd scared themself and nothing had been following them at all.

  
At first there was nothing there. The platform was empty. But then a long spider's leg from the top of the opening, retracted back to the void. Evander blinked several times. To make sure that they'd imagined it. And they must have. Forgetting about the upsetting but obviously not real creature in the darkness. Evander pulled up their phone's flashlight again. It still wasn't working. But there was a pale silvery light coming from the opening that they could barely see by. The platform was identical to the one they'd left. All except the mural on the ceiling. Now the girl was wearing red and they were walking into a giant black forest shadowed like a wolf.

  
Evander shifted uncomfortably. Sliding their red jacket off and tying it around their waist. They hastily ran up the steps two at a time. The tunneling staircase became narrower and shorter with every step. Until Evander was crawling up towards the light. They grabbed the exit’s rounded edges and pulled themself out of the tunnel. They crawled to their feet and saw ashes. Grey ashes that dusted the streets. And there were streets. Old dirt roads and drunkenly leaning buildings of mud and weaving sticks surrounded by a giant concrete wall. Above their head was a grand sky. Made up entirely of dark rolling waves. Lights twinkled through the shimmering water.

  
Street lights filled with flames ignited down the streets. The lights illuminated ghostly apparitions crowding the dirt roads. They shambled about with blank white eyes. They looked quickly at them and looked away. Vanishing away in the distance until only Evander was left in the streets. They wiped the dirt and ash off their hands as they stared around the city. Ash falling around them like snow.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was swelteringly hot despite it being so late at night. Sweat instantly began pouring down their forehead. Their mouth was dry and sticky almost immediately. The intense need for water hit them like a wall. Evander swallowed thickly, trying to conjure some kind of moisture. Evander tripped on an upturned stick and into the middle of the street. The ashen ghosts recoiled from them and gave them a wide berth. They didn’t seem really conscious. Only sleepwalking around. Streets wound and twisted like a giant swirling spiral. Little dark alleys made shortcuts between the wide streets. But Evander didn’t travel through them, in favor of watching the building fronts. Flaming torches burned above doorways. Ghosts entered and left through the doors without opening them. No signs or lettering to indicate what any of the buildings were. 

Evander walked as if they were also asleep. They had to be. This was all so surreal that they couldn’t be seeing what they were seeing. Every step forward was a step through their memory. Trying to recount an event where they would have fallen unconscious and began dreaming all of this. The streets spiraled around with the buildings that were stained black from the ashes. After getting through one revolution Evander was exhausted.. They’d been on their feet for almost twelve hours. They just didn’t have the energy to be amazed by what they were seeing anymore. They needed shelter for the night. Their eyes trailed around the ghosts that passed around them. Sliding up against the sides of the buildings to avoid walking near them. They tried to approach one group but the ghosts dispersed quickly away from them.

“No wait! I’m…” Evander started but the ghosts vanished away from them. “Somebody? It’s late? I’m looking for?” Instead of finishing the sentence they just sighed. 

“Hey. Hey you.” Evander looked about to try and find the source of the tiny whispering. They looked down into the black alley toward the center of the spiral. A tiny ashen ghost with wide eyes leaned out and waved them towards it. They moved quickly into the alley after the smaller ghost. 

“Hello?” Evander asked. Kneeling down to the small figure that they assumed must be a child. “You must be brave. Approaching me like that.” The little ghost turned a few shades lighter and let out a little giggle. 

“We don’t see many like you here.” The child giggled. 

“What do you mean?” Evander sat down on their knees. Their feet were killing them but they just didn’t have the heart to brush off a child. 

“The Fire Queen hasn’t touched you.” The child whispered. Evander had to lean forward to hear but even then they didn’t know what they heard. 

“The what?” They asked. “Why would touching someone make them... Uh.” Evander waved their hands at the ghost child. 

“She’s a Fire Siren. Everything they touch turns to ash.” The child whispered. Shaking from side to side, Shedding ashen flakes from the indiscernible mass that was the ghost. “What are you?”

“I’m Evander. I’m… human. I guess?” Having to explain what they were felt awkward. 

“Huuumann.” The child said. Feeling out the word in their mouth as if it was familiar but not really.

“Can you tell me if there’s a hotel around here?” they asked. Interrupting the child’s thoughts. 

“I don’t think so.” The child shook their head. “No one here serves the uncursed.” 

“Curse? Ohh…” Evander looked back to the streets and the ghosts walking about it. “Yeah that makes sense.” The child was called away by what was probably their mother down the alley and to the next street. Even with such a blank face they could tell the mother was glaring at them. They stood up and brushed the ash off the best they could but the ash didn’t brush off easily. They kept walking through the city. Abandoning the streets to travel the quicker path through the alleys. Looking for somewhere safe enough to sleep. The reality that they’d be sleeping outside in a strange city was setting in. It was waking them up enough to continue walking through the building pain in their legs. The dusty smell of the city became muted to Evander. Though the smell of something burning wasn’t going away. The smell of burning was only intensifying the closer they got to the center of the spiraling city. 

The alley opened up to the city’s center. A large circle surrounded by shorter stone walls. Where there was expected to be a building was instead nothing. Just the walled off circle. Evander strolled up to the circle and discovered the city center was a giant amphitheatre. A stage down at the lowest point. Surrounded by rolling waves of stone benches and seats. Though you’d hardly be able to see the seats. The ash was blowing out from within the theatre and there was lots for the wind to pick up. Large banks of ash covered the seats, the banks getting bigger the farther down the steps toward the center of the stage. 

The pale light fell in a beam down to the stage like a spotlight. Evander crawled over the small wall and began walking down to the stage. Perhaps it had a backstage area that would be private enough to safely sleep for the night. It was a little odd that the city was crawling with the ashen ghosts but the theatre seats were empty. Being the city center it was just odd. It didn’t deter Evander who was just too tired to care anymore. 

They got to the bottom and climbed up on the stage. The stage was an open circle with no cloaked areas. As Evander walked around they saw a small trap door that was kept clean of any ashes. Evander knelt to the little golden ring and flipped it up. Pulling open the trap door. Instead of seeing darkness below there was a soft glow of fire. Evander swung over the lip and began climbing down the ladder. The fiery glow became brighter as they descended. Evander dropped down onto a plush red carpet. The warm city was nothing compared to how hot it was now. Even the air felt hot to breathe in. The air they breathed out was colder. 

Evander wiped the sweat from their eyes. The trap door led into a hall with burning torches. The hall was painted red and gold with heavy red velvet curtains and carpeting. Evander had the sudden thought that they had descended straight into hell. They swallowed thickly with no moisture in their mouth. Their throat felt sticky and they had to cough just to open their airway again. The sound bounced off the tight walls. Evander pushed themselves to move forward. Their eyes were so heavy it was hard to pry them open and every other breath was an intense yawn that brought tears to their eyes. The hall led into a large grand room that had red cushioned couches and tables. The room had four red and gold doors with golden handles instead of knobs. 

Evander walked to the first door and tried the handle. The door swung open to a small room with racks on racks of costumes and clothes. Mirrors covered every wall. They closed the door and moved on to the next. A make-up parlour with bright lights. The next room. A cold breeze blew into Evander’s face when they opened the door and it made them sigh pleasantly. They drifted into the room and swung the door shut behind them.

The room was filled with painted and built sets. Everything from fake trees to buildings. Paint, lumber, wire, and fabrics of all kinds littered the walls and floors. Evander drifted to a pile of giant felted fabric rolls. Using their jacket for a pillow Evander curled up and was asleep near instantly.

Their dreams were blank at first. But as the sleep receded and some part of them became aware of the waking world they could hear music. There was someone singing. It was melancholy, tears pricking at the corners of Evander’s closed eyes and only barely perceived by them. Their heart raced until they couldn’t stay asleep any longer. Their eyes flew open and they were on their feet in a second. The voice singing was real. It echoed off every wall. It came from everywhere and nowhere. It made Evander shudder unpleasantly. There was a taste like ash in their mouth. Bitter. Evander tried to swallow the taste away. Taking a chance by wiping their tongue off on the inside of their jacket. It helped a little. 

There was no way of telling how long they’d been asleep. Not in the concrete box that served as the prop room. The longer Evander listened to the singing the more the world seemed to fade away. They pressed their palms into their eyes to clear the haze from their sight. It didn’t help much. Out of the corner of their eyes things started becoming grey. Evander tripped over the felt rolls. Stumbling across the room and out the door. The wall of heat hit them so hard they nearly fell backwards. They pulled themself through the doorway and back into the hall. 

It was like moving underwater. The weight dropped Evander to their knees. Black spots swam around the corners of their vision and their stomach squeezed. Their mouth suddenly flooded with sour bile. The tunneling vision that Evander could still see, saw what looked like ash peeling off from their skin. It should have been terrifying. But it wasn’t. Evander curled up on the ground with a feeling of calm peace. The song had gone from mournful to… sweet. Alluring. 

Alarm bells started ringing somewhere deep in their head. The feeling was drowned out by a little golden memory. A sweet little ball of joy of a bright, blinding warm summer. A field of hay and blackberry briars that had been trampled down by them and their siblings. The smell of blackberries baking in the sun on the vines and cold hose water. 

The backyard of their childhood was a farm with barns and stables. Fruit trees were the only indication of where the small farm house was. Everything else was fenced in yards for the animals. The miscellaneous fowl of all kinds, and the big old cow who never gave milk and rarely moved. Alice was the sweetest cow who’d break out of her pen to come lay with the children. Evander played through a jump cut of all the naps they’d taken curled up in the blackberry fields with Alice. 

The weight and heat lifted off Evander gradually. They opened up their eyes and saw the carpet. They sat up and saw the glow. There was a bright light shining from their skin. The glow dimmed and disappeared. The hall was unnervingly quiet. Whoever had been singing had stopped. Evander stood up and brushed off their jeans. There wasn’t any ash on the ground here. Just the carpet that seemed to have been just cleaned. Evander brushed off their hands and looked at the rest of the doors. 

There was a harsh clicking noise that crawled right under Evander’s skin. They turned abruptly on their heels to see what was coming down the hall. The first thing Evander saw was the large crown of fire above the slitted fiery eyes. Black smoke billowed up and out from behind the figure. Cracks with magma and flame danced along their skin and a giant span of what looked like a cloak but was revealed to be grey ashen wings. This woman’s fiery gaze was locked on Evander. She looked them up and down as her fast pace slowed. The clicking was coming from the bird-like talons in the place of the woman’s lower half. 

“And what have we here- have we here?” The woman asked. She flipped her wings around like a cloak to cover her. Raising her beak like nose in the air and looking down upon Evander. 

“I got a little lost.” Evander said slowly. Shifting on heel to run if the need arose. 

“A human.” The woman said decidedly. “From where is the human - the human?” 

“I?” Evander started but got confused by the repetition in the woman’s speech. She looked a little like a parrot. It only made sense for her to have a similar speech.

“I followed the tracks.” Evander cleared their throat. “They brought me to the outskirts of the city.” 

“Through the woods, did you come- did you come?” The woman stepped back and raised her nose higher. The one visible eye glaring at her distrustingly.

“No... Your majesty.” Evander shook their head. “It was too dark in the woods.” 

“Dark and Cold.” The woman said slowly. 

“Yes ma’am. Much too dark and cold for me.” Evander nodded unsurely. Taking one small step back. 

“Creature of warmth. Of fire, you are- you are?” The woman said.

“Yes. I like it warm.” Evander said. The woman’s scrutinizing gaze cleared. Revealing a noble smile.

“Yes. One of us you are! Child of the Night- of the Night!” The woman said excitedly. “We are the Queen of this city- city.” 

“My name’s Evander.” Evander said. The Queen shook the ash off her wings.

“Evander. Evander.” The Queen said. Her smile cracking the ashen skin so it appeared to split her head in half. “Yes. Good name. Good creature. Creature of fire! Come Myr. Evander! Come!” The Queen gestured and moved forward with such speed Evander couldn’t react. They were swept up in the Queen’s wings and moved forward. 

“Morn will be upon us soon- Upon us soon.” The Queen said. Ashen ghosts with fiery sashes appeared to open the doors the Queen hastily walked through. “Must get below where it’s safe- where it’s safe.”

“Safe? What’s bad about morning?” Evander asked. Doors opening and them being pushed into other hallways near identical with fire sashed ghosts acting as attendants. 

“The guardian. He sees.” The Queen whispered. Bending her neck at an alarming angle to speak quietly in Evander’s ear. “His light is guided through the waters and he watches- he watches.” Evander had no response. They simply watched as they passed the hall and down a torch lit winding staircase. 

“He threw us out of the woods- of the woods!” The Queen hissed. Shoving Evander forward and through the open set of double doors. “Wicked, wicked thing! Exiled us!” The Queen scooped up Evander again and continued moving them through the hall and into a grand foyer. 

“Exiled? Why?” Evander managed to speak but once their mouth was open, ash flew in. 

“My people must feed!  **I must feed** .” The Queen’s voice dropped low. Like she was threatening Evander. “Punished us for needing to survive- to survive!” 

“Seems unfair.” Evander choked on the ashes. They came to a stop in a large sitting room. Decorated in with golden adornments and red upholstered chairs. 

“Very unfair.” The Queen said. Twirling around Evander and reclining on a sofa. “We are abandoned to suffer- to suffer!” The Queen dramatically flung her wing upon her forehead and went limp over the arm of the sofa. Evander was surrounded by the red sashed ghosts. They cleaned the ashes and ashen stains off of their clothing before vanishing. Leaving no trace of ash on any surface. 

“Sit! SIT!” The Queen commanded. Flapping her wing in the direction of the large overstuffed chair. Evander nodded and quickly took a seat. The Queen shifted and red sashed ghosts appeared. 

“We are famished. Bring us refreshments- refreshments!” The Queen said. The ghosts vanished. The Queen shifted, pulling her talons up underneath her dress.

“Ashen city is quiet. Our beautiful stage lays in ruins- in ruins!” The Queen lamented. She again draped herself over the side of the couch. “There is none to hear our grand performances- performances!” 

“I’m sorry. That must be awful.” Evander said. Twiddling their fingers nervously. An empty feeling in their stomach was growing. “Doing all that work preparing to preform for nothing.”

“Yes. YES” The Queen sat forward and stared at Evander dreamily. “Yes Myr. Evander. Good Myr. Understanding creature. Creature Evander.” Evander shifted uncomfortably. The overstuffed armchair quickly shifted from comfortable enough to solid. With no chance of escaping the situation. Red sashed ghosts appeared with trays of elegant looking food. Evander’s stomach growled longingly. Trays were set on the table between the Queen and Evander. 

“A special concert just for you will be held- be held.” The Queen said. She held out a hand and the red sashed ghosts filled a plate and handed it to her. “We’ll begin the planning immediately- Diately.” A full plate was offered to Evander. They took it with quiet thanks. It was all Evander could do to wait for the Queen to begin eating first. Evander knew nothing about royalty that they hadn’t learned from children’s movies. Perhaps they were being overly cautious. The food on their plate was a lot harder and more solid than they had expected. It looked like small cakes and petite appetizers. The edibles were nearly weightless as Evander picked one up. Much lighter than they had expected. 

“I greatly appreciate such a… gesture.” Evander said sheepishly. They tried to take a bite of the food. It clicked on the food and made their teeth sore. The food was hard as stone and made of painted wood. Evander couldn’t help how their shoulders slumped disappointedly. The food on the plate looked so delicious. The Queen popped bite after bite into their mouth. Not even chewing. Her teeth were white hot and the inside of her mouth flickered with molten magma. 

Evander scooted forward and sat the plate back on the table. Their stomach whined for them to try another bite. It just looked so good, Evander could even smell exactly what kind of frosting the cakes would have been decorated with. 

“Our greatest performance.” The Queen sighed wistfully as she gorged herself. Ignorant to Evander. “Wonderful performance. Myr. Evander will open the concert. The Concert. 

“Me?” Evander’s mouth dropped in shock. “Oh no! I’m no musician. I couldn’t carry a tune with handles!”

“You will open the concert.” The Queen’s searing red eyes burned into Evander’s warningly. “Open the concert for your Queen- your Queen.” Evander clenched their jaw hard and nodded mutely. The Queen’s face brightened again.

“Wonderful! Wonderful creature Myr. Evander.” She praised. Going back to shoving the wooden food into her mouth with few manners. Evander just smiled weakly. 

“I think I should be heading home.” Evander stood up. 

“You can’t leave!” The Queen threw the plate. The food on it clattering to the ground. Bright cracks of fire split open on the Queen’s skin. Flames danced upward through her crown offsetting the black smoke. “You mustn’t leave. Nothing like Myr. Evander exists here! You must stay. Stay with me- with me! You cannot leave me alone here- alone. Alone here.” The Queen begged while tugging at Evander’s red jacket tied around their waist. Liquid fire trailed down her cheeks like tears. There was a pitiful quality to her whining. 

“But I’ll miss work!” Evander stepped back and pried the Queen’s clawed fingers from their jacket. “I’ll be kicked out of my apartment.” 

“Stay here! Never work! Never weep! Never want for anything!” The Queen continued her high pitched sobbing. “Never leave me alone- me alone. Alone in the dark! The cold and dark- cold, dark.” Evander stopped moving. They didn’t want to stay, they wanted to leave as fast as possible. But the Queen was so pitiful and it did seem true that there was no one else for her to interact with. Evander tried to put themself in her position and decided that it would make them a little crazy too.

“Well… I guess-” Evander tried to rationalize out loud but never got the chance. The Queen sprang up. She glowed with flames in her joy and squealed happily.

“Myr. Evander of the court of Ashes!” The Queen embraced Evander joyously. “Myr. Evander the Queen’s personal right hand- right hand!” Evander squirmed away as the Queen’s flaming skin burned them. They put the armchair between the two of them. Their clothes were smoking and blackened from the burns. The Queen flipped her wing and red sashed ghosts appeared.

“New clothes for Myr. Evander of the court of ashes- court of ashes.” She said. She put her wings together with a dreamy smile. “Very best of dress for Myr. Very best.” The red sashed ghosts circled Evander and began leading them out. The Queen lounged again upon the sofa as Evander was led deeper into the underground palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Evander had stood upon a pedestal for what must have been hours. Red sashed ghosts had yanked off their clothes. Leaving them in only their underwear. Evander tried to bunch up and cover themself but the ghosts kept yanking, pulling, and pushing at their every nook and cranny. Every inch of them was measured and fussed over. After the first hour Evander had given up on dignity or modesty. Letting the ghosts do what they pleased. When they were finished they left Evander in the room on the pedestal alone. 

The room was covered in mirrors. Mannequins stood around the room with dresses in reds and golds of every kind in various states of progress. Evander held their arms and crossed their legs. Wishing there was some kind of blanket or something they could cover themself with. Seeing no reason to continue standing, they sat down. The door opened and the red sashed ghosts flocked in with different pieces to an elaborate outfit that Evander couldn’t make out separately. The ghosts laid out the outfit from the outside in on a table and exited just as quickly.

“Oh! Wait!” Evander jumped off the pedestal after the ghosts. They all stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. Evander stumbled backward with all the eyes on them. “Uhm. I was wondering what happened to my old things?” The ghosts looked at each other and all filed out of the room hastily. The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the lonely room. Evander moved to the clothes set out for them. They were all black and red with gold trims and trinkets. 

Evander sighed and shrugged. They picked up the black undershirt and slipped it on. Then the black bottom layer of pants that ended just above their knee. There were more difficult things laying on the table. Skirts, corsets, ruffles, blouses. Black braided cords with golden trinkets and jewelry with giant gaudy gems. Evander couldn’t help the trembling grimace that contourted their face. They turned to the door, spared a glare at the elaborate dress and ran away. They opened up the door and looked around for someone to help them. 

“Excuse me?” Evander called. 

“Yes?” Evander just about jumped out of their skin as a voice came from behind them. A red sashed ghost knelt down behind them. 

“I… Uh. Really appreciate the dress but I’m not a… Well a dress kind of person.” Evander explained. “I prefer not. Wearing. Ssskirts? Pants, like what I have now. Are more my style.”  
“The Queen has requested your wardrobe be identical to hers.” The Ghost said.

“But why? And couldn’t we make it identical in a more… pants way?” Evander knelt down to the ghost’s level but he only shrunk down lower. “What are you doing?” 

“No one may stand higher than the Queen.” The ghost said quietly. 

“I am not the Queen.” Evander said. “You can stand normally.” The ghost stared up at them. Evander stood up and offered a hand for the ashen ghost to take. He took it and stood up. Watching Evander very carefully as the two of them stood at nearly the same height. 

“Now.” Evander asked. “What about the Queen and the dresses?”

“The Queen is unpredictable. Her favor is temporary. You are only worth what you can do for her. Once you deter from her wishes…” The ghost whispered. Looking around constantly as his words all tumbled out. “Once you no longer have a use you will disappear.”

“Can that still happen if I’m not cursed?” Evander asked. 

“That could be worse.” The ghost said fearfully. “Instead of disappearing, you could be…” He choked. Eyes growing bigger than his head. 

“Okay. Okay.” Evander said. “I’ll… I’ll try on the dress.” They walked to the table with the dress and Evander winced.

“I might need help getting it on.” Evander said. “This is the most confusing puzzle I’ve ever encountered.” The pair hovered around the table and began picking through the layers. 

“I haven’t introduced myself.” Evander said awkwardly. “My name is Evander, yours?” The ghost looked at them blankly.

“What?”

“Your name. What is it?” Evander asked. They slid on the first layer with the ghost's assistance. He was silent. 

“It’s been so long. I can’t remember.” He said finally. Evander slid on the corset and he pulled the laces tight. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Evander gritted their teeth. They were trying to sound sincere. But the corset was stopping them from breathing. “Not to make this about me but how long do I have to wear this?” 

“I’m afraid you won’t like the answer.” He said. Evander would sigh if they could breathe. All they could do was slump their shoulders miserably. 

“Why don’t you pick a name that you like?” Evander asked. The main part of the red velvet dress slipped over their head. “It’s never too late to change and all that.”

“What if I forget it again? The Queen forbids us from speaking within the palace.” The ghost pulled up Evander’s arms and cinched up the open sleeves with golden chains. A darker red cape was then draped over their shoulders and latched up with the golden corset that sat atop the dress. 

“If you forgot who you were, was it ever really you?” Evander asked distractedly. They had tears building in the corners of their eyes when they caught a glimpse of themself in the ceiling to floor mirrors. Little tremors made their chest quiver. Evander turned away from the mirror and was faced with another. There was nowhere to turn that didn’t have an ugly reflection staring back at them. 

“So. Are there any names you like?” Evander closed their eyes and stood tall. 

“Err.. what do you think?” The ghost slid the top skirt over their head and hooked it into place on the corset. 

“I don’t know. What names are floating about your brain?” Evander asked. They felt their forehead crease in annoyance. They took the deepest breath they could to let out the irritation. Their face returning to neutral. 

“I don’t have any.” He said hastily. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Evander reassured. Opening their eyes to look at him. “I won’t judge or laugh.” The ghost wrapped the black sash around Evander’s waist and hooked it into place. 

“Lys.” The ghost said quietly. 

“What?” Evander asked. 

“I like the name Lys.” He said a little louder. 

“Oh that sounds like a nice name.” Evander said without pausing to think about it. 

“Really? You think so?” He asked, surprised. 

“If you like it, then so do I.” Evander agreed. “It rolls right off the tongue.” Lys’s blank face broke into a broad, white, sharp smile. Evander’s eyes widened and their skin went cold. They forced an uncomfortable smile on their face. The moment was interrupted by Evander’s stomach rumbling. They placed their hands on the thick fabric of the dress.

“Oh. You’re hungry.” Lys said. He held up the red heels and put them down before Evander. “I can get you something?”

“Is there any food not made of wood?” Evander asked. Focusing intently on Lys. Avoiding any rogue glances at mirrors. Lys looked around worriedly. 

“Meet me in the kitchen after the others are done.” He whispered. He vanished without another word. Evander lifted the dress and scowled at the heels. They threw the skirt back down and headed for the open door. Those shoes were just one step too far. Evander left the room and walked into the hallway. Moving on to the next thing before they had time to think. 

They took down the messy bun that their hair was tied up in. Fingers quickly pulled through the knots to try and smooth it out. They passed an open door into a room covered by mirrors. A single chair sat in the middle of the room in the spotlight. Red sashed ghosts were crowded around the door. Evander sighed.

“You guys are waiting for me, aren’t you?” They asked. The ghosts all nodded at them. “Can I ask what you plan to do?” They were answered by silence. 

“Please? I won’t be upset if you speak to me. Someone please say something!” Evander pleaded. 

“The Queen has requested your hair be washed and cut.” A red sashed ghost said quietly.

“You will do no such thing.” Evander warned. The ghosts all flinched back into the room. 

“But the Queen has requested-” The ghost pleaded, stepping forward warily.

“I don’t care what she’s requested.” Evander said. Picking up and throwing down the skirt of their dress. “I’ll wear the damned dress and I’ll make a fucking fool of myself on a stage but I refuse to be made into her plaything!” 

“But the Queen will-”

“She can fucking try.” Evander snapped back. Pulling their hair back into a loose ponytail protectively.

“May we try a compromise?” The ghost asked gently. 

“Okay?” Evander ran their hands through their hair over their shoulder.

“We’ll wash and brush it. Then we’ll braid it up so it looks short.” The ghost suggested. “We’ll put a veil on you so the Queen cannot tell your hair hasn’t been cut.” Evander kept brushing through their hair unconsciously. 

“I suppose that’s fair.” They agreed. Walking into the room. They hiked up the dress to sit in the chair. The corset pinched and cut into their body. 

“Can we touch your hair?” A tentative voice asked.

“I guess.” Evander shrugged. They slumped back in the chair tiredly. Too tired to argue any further. Let whatever happens, happen. Gentle hands pulled their tangled waves free of the hair tie and over the back of the chair. 

“Can I ask a strange question?” Evander leaned back and closed their eyes. Warm water began falling through their hair. 

“Sure.” The sweet quiet voice said.

“What did the Queen do to get exiled?” Evander asked. “She was really vague about what happened, there was a man?”

“This land is ruled by the guardian of the light. He lives at the top of the forest by the sea. His light used to be bright enough to reach all who lived in this land. It was this light that kept all of us alive. Before she was the fire siren queen she was a child of light. She called the lost into the light and kept them warm until they were found. But there was a darkness that waged war with the guardian. After a fight the siren’s temper became violent and she consumed the woods. Solidifying an alliance with the darkness. The guardian trapped the siren and the darkness here.” 

Evander held as still as they could as the veil was pinned into place. A golden crown with red gems placed over it. Their stomach growled again. Reminding them about the kitchen rendezvous. 

“Thank you for not cutting my hair.” Evander stood up from the chair. “I really appreciate it.” 

“May we offer some advice?” The ghost asked. Evander nodded. “Get out of the city as soon as you can.” Evander nodded slowly. They left the salon and wandered down the hall. They couldn’t move quickly. The dress was restricting them so they could only make small steps. Broader steps could be made if they swayed their hips. But sashaying like that was demeaning. They’d rather take small steps than swing like a hypnotist.

Evander walked up to the first single door they saw. It didn’t have an ornate handle or any decorations. A door that would lead to a palace kitchen. Evander walked through the door and into darkness. They reached for the doorknob again to leave but paused. A little blue flicker jumped about in the darkness. Accompanied by the whine of an animal. Evander’s curiosity lit up inside them, not unlike the flicker in the distance. Small steps were more than enough as Evander walked toward the light. Keeping their hands on the narrow hallway walls so as not to get lost. The hall walls vanished into the large dark room. The little flames stayed dark blue and barely visible. Evander took a few more steps and crashed into a large velvet chair. 

The colored light vanished and the whines stopped. Evander held onto the back of the chair they’d run into. It was quiet. They were paralyzed in place. Waiting for whatever was in this room to show itself. Red fire lit up into flaming ethereal fur that surrounded a white glowing skeleton of a dog. The light from the dog lit up the room so Evander could see it better. 

They were holding onto a patterned red upholstered armchair and footstool. A little side table with a strange wooden box sat beside it. The dog was pacing up and down the room behind iron bars. Making the shadows dance around the room. The dog growled at them and Evander backed up. The dog devolved into loud barking. Without hesitation Evander turned and ran. Slamming the door behind them. They pressed up against the door. They breathed in as deeply as they could. A loud rip brought only a feeling of dread. The corset of the dress was loose and they could breathe easier. Though it was far from a relief. 

Evander twisted to inspect the damage they’d done to the dress and saw a large rip in the corset. They groaned loudly and rested their head against the door. Then came an inhuman screech from down the hall. It made Evander jump. They couldn’t make out the words the screeching was speaking but they had a very good idea of who it was. 

They lifted their dress and ran down the hall toward the screaming. A set of double doors were open around one of the corners. Bright flames were flying out of the open doors. Evander paused outside the door and calmed themself down before knocking on the doorframe. The flames paused. The Queen appeared through the door angrily. 

“Where have you been- been?” She screamed.

“I got lost.” Evander stepped back warily. They laid an arm behind their back to hide the rip. “I’ve been wandering the halls a little.” 

“Who’ve you asked for permission- mission?” The Queen loomed forward. 

“I couldn’t find you to ask permission.” Evander folded both arms behind their back. “That’s why I was wandering the halls.” The Queen’s white hot eyes burned into Evander’s. Evander had the smallest tremble in their knees. Not daring to break eye contact. The whites of the Queen’s eyes vanished and her face dimmed gleefully. 

“Well then all is forgiven- given!” The Queen took a generous step back. She looked Evander up and down and her smile grew. “That dress is perfect! Your hair is.. Is…” The Queen paused and narrowed her eyes. 

“Is there something wrong?” Evander asked as innocently as possible. Blindly shifting their elbows, trying to find the rip and cover it. 

“I thought I’d asked to have your hair cut- cut.” The Queen asked. Evander sighed exaggeratingly. 

“But I thought it would be more… efficient to tie it back as if it were short.” Evander shifted and moved their shoulders around in lopsided circles. “That way if we wanted to do something different we wouldn’t be restricted to only accessories and veils. We could do lots more things and have more versatility.” The Queen thought this new idea over and her grin returned. 

“How clever Myr. Evander! Clever!” She chirped. Clapping her hands together twice. Evander saw the red sashed ghosts in the doorway heave a relieved sigh. 

“I was hoping to speak to you about the outfit.” Evander carefully shifted their arms from behind to in front. The Queen walked back into the room and Evander followed. 

“I regret to say I’m not fond of wearing dresses.” Evander said. Tapping their fingers along their elbows. The Queen turned. Their flames intensified though their face was neutral. Evander moved their jaw slowly, picking their words carefully.

“I think it's beautiful.” Evander said. “But a little impractical. I can’t really move properly and it’s so tight it’s only a matter of time before it rips.” The Queen’s skin burst into flames as they surged forward. Snatching Evander's arm and yanking them face to face. Her fingers dug into Evander’s arm, burning their skin. Evander gave a cry and tried to shrink back but was held close to the siren. Their skin was burning against the fire siren’s. 

“Do not be ungrateful.” The fire siren said. Evander nodded. The Queen released their arm. Evander fell backward. Falling atop a small table and taking it down to the ground with them. A second rip split the corset in half, the dress hung loosely off of Evander’s shoulders. Evander cradled their arm and took a look at the damage. The skin had been burned off completely leaving a giant red and yellow gap in their arm. The swelling was already starting around the injury. The pain was dull and localized. 

“Oh. Your dress. Too tight. Too tight.” The Queen sighed. “Clumsy creature. Escort Myr. Evander to the sewing room. Make repairs.” The ashen ghosts nodded and surrounded Evander. They got to their feet and shrugged off the dress. Careful not to let the loose fabric touch the burn. The leather pants and black tank top was preferable anyway. They strut through the ghosts and left the room with the procession of ghosts following on their heels. Halfway down the hall they turned abruptly. 

“Which way is the kitchen?” They asked. The ghosts jumped back from them.

“Next door after the turn.” One said quietly. “Why?”

“I need to do something about this.” Evander gestured their injury at them. Following it up by muttering; “And maybe grab a large bucket of water to throw.” They tossed the ruined dress to the first red sashed ghost in the crowd. They turned on heel and stormed around the corner. 

They yanked the first door open and slammed it behind them. The kitchen wasn’t spectacular. It was small. With wooden logs and chopped bits of furniture all over the floor. 

A red sashed ghost was sitting on the floor of the kitchen. He got to his feet as he saw them enter.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Lys said. 

“I had a run in with the siren.” Evander showed him the burn. “Where’s the sink?” Evander didn’t know much about burns but the only advice they did know was running it under a cold tap. Lys pointed wordlessly to the corner. Evander stormed to the sink and stuck their arm in the basin. They grabbed the handle and pumped it. Hell if they knew how the damn thing worked but this is how it went in the movies. Evander’s good arm got sore which only made them pump the handle harder. 

“Can I help?” Lys came up behind them. Evander dropped the handle in defeat. Lys reached up and in a quick swift motion cold clear water came rushing out of the spout. Evander shrieked as the icy water slapped the burn at full force. It made their knees buckle underneath them and they dropped to the floor. The pain had their arm shaking so hard they had to hold it against them. 

“Are you okay?” Lys asked quietly. 

“No.” Evander choked, shaking all over. They closed their eyes tightly. “Nothing about this is okay.” 

“Here.” Evander looked at Lys and the cloth wrapped parcel. They took it and unwrapped a few old hardtack biscuits and dried meats. 

“It’s the last of the supplies of the city. We don’t need it… not since the curse. The Queen prefers the wooden things.” Lys said. Evander couldn’t find the words to thank him. All they could do was nod wordlessly. They began on the biscuits. They were like rocks. But despite having a consistency of sand and equal taste. It was food and Evander was too hungry to be picky. The three biscuits vanished in a second. They made Evander’s mouth sticky. They kept chewing and pushing the sand like bread around. They took the dried meat and shoved it in a pocket for later. 

Lys took the cloth, rinsed it in the sink and then snapped it a few times. He sat back beside them and pulled Evander’s arm up. Lys offered a gentle white smile then began wrapping up the burn in the cool cloth. 

It was a small act of kindness but it soothed the pain. Inside and out. Evander let out all their misery. The sigh they let out looked like a wisp of black smoke. Lys began to tie the knot when his hands froze. His wide white eyes widened further. Evander followed his gaze down and saw the dull white light glowing through their tank top. The glow dimmed then disappeared. 

“You’re a child of light?” Lys asked in awe.

“I’m sorry?” Evander asked absently. Pressing on their chest where the light had been.

“A Child of light! One of the Guardian’s children.” Lys shifted onto his hands and knees excitedly. “You must leave! Now!” Lys suddenly changed. He grabbed Evanders wrists and pulled them to their feet.

“The Queen cannot know what you are! She’ll destroy-”

“Wait a minute.” Evander yanked their wrists free. Pieces of the picture were clicking into place in their mind. “Just slow down a second.” Evander leaned against the sink. Lys looked around fearfully. Wringing his hands together nervously. 

“Children of light could break the curse?” Evander asked. “Overthrow the… her?” Lys clapped his hands over his ears. 

“I won’t listen to this!” He shook his head. “I will not be complicit! I don’t want to disappear!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Evander tried to calm Lys, grabbing his arms. “Don’t panic! I won’t drag you into this!” Lys flailed back. Freeing himself of Evander’s grip by scraping the burn on their arm. Evander cried out as they cradled their injury. They slipped the cloth down to show the blood seeping up from the wound. Lys covered his face and shook again. 

“I’m so sorry!” He begged.

“Don’t. It’s fine.” Evander said through grit teeth. They wrapped the bloody wound again and used their teeth to tie it up.

“The Queen cannot be overthrown.” Lys whispered. “Please. Just leave.” He vanished and Evander was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Evander shut the door behind them, and there was darkness. Darkness. They pressed up against the door and closed their eyes. Trying to force that light to appear again. Deep breaths. Clear mind. But when they opened their eyes. Darkness. Their shoulders slumped and they rolled their eyes. They touched either side of the narrow hall and began walking along it. The walls disappeared and Evander stopped. They reached forward blindly for the chair they’d crashed into last time. 

Behind the iron bars lit up the wolf dog again. Glowing fur of reds and oranges. Growling with empty eye sockets trained on them. Evander walked around the chair and sat in it. They tried to ignore the wolf dog growling at them. They pulled up their legs under them and relaxed in the chair. They closed their eyes and tried to reflect. Replaying all the things that happened when their chest glowed. They tried to center themself. They opened their eyes to look at the white skeletal dog. It was sitting in front of them behind the bars. Its glowing fur changed from reds and oranges to dark blue. 

“How do you do it?” Evander asked. The wolf dog turned its head and perked its ears. “How did I do it?” The wolf dog gave a quiet bark in response. Evander laughed. 

“I guess it would be weirder if you did talk back.” Evander shook their head, pulled their knees up to their shoulders. They rested their chin onto their knees. “Y’know. You kinda remind me of the dog I had when I was little. He was this big ol’ german shepherd. We named him Copper. Cause he had this coppery looking fur. He would follow me everywhere. He was almost as old as I was. I. I didn’t know how to feel when he died.” Evander stared off into the dark room. They still didn’t know how to feel. 

“We had a lot of dogs growing up.” Evander said unconsciously. “A new one died almost every other year. Copper lived the longest. But I still didn’t know how to feel. Couldn't feel.” The wolf dog scooted closer to the bars and poked his skeletal snout between the bars. Evander slid down the chair and to the floor. They held up their hand to the bars for the wolf dog to sniff. A dark blue tongue slid out from between the teeth and licked Evander’s hand. But it wasn’t wet. Just pleasantly warm. The back of their hand dimly glowed for a few minutes before vanishing again. The wolf dog’s ears perked up and he shifted closer. Whining at Evander. They looked at their hand and smiled. They began looking around the bars for a door or opening to the cage. 

They paced up and down the bars but all the bars were exactly the same. The wolf dog paced along beside them. Evander crouched back down to the dog and reached through the bars.

“How do I get you out?” Evander asked. Their hand passed through the blue outlines of fur and rested on the warm, smooth glowing skull. Awkwardly, Evander moved their hand in an attempt to pet the animal. As if in response the wolf dog barked and their skeleton glowed brightly. Evander sighed and sat fully on the floor. The feeling of the dog’s skull in their hand grounded them. The calm warm feeling returned. It started in their fingertips and traveled up their arm to their elbow. When Evander opened up their eyes their arm was glowing again. The light flowing through their veins, brightest on the pale of their wrist. 

Evander brought their hand close to look at the light. It began to dim again. Evander tightened the muscles in their hand as if they were holding something tightly. They could see the light. It was there and they wanted it to stay. The light reacted to the determined thoughts. Brightening up a little. Evander allowed a small smug smile. They stood up and inspected the bars more thoroughly. Able to control the light used in the investigation. No locks were visible or hinges. There were no doors on the floor or ceiling. Evander paused for a moment then shrugged.

“Fuck it.” They muttered before grabbing one of the bars and giving it a half hearted yank. The bar came loose and clattered to the floor as Evander dropped it. The glow vanished as soon as the bar came loose. The wolf dog barked excitedly and jumped around in a circle. Evander knelt down and felt the ground where the bar had come loose. Feeling the jagged ends where it had broken off. Evander didn’t have time to think about what they’d just done. The wolf dog jumped through the gap to lick their face. Evander fell back, unable to keep back a smile. They shoved the dog off of their lap.

“No! Sit!” They commanded. The dog scrambled back and sat up. The bone tail wrapped in the blue lines smacked repeatedly against the stone floor. “Okay hush. We have to get out of here without the fire queen seeing us.” The dog flinched back and began to growl. Snorting loudly and turning his head.

“Well yeah. I mean I’d like her to get what’s coming too.” Evander rolled their eyes and cradled the dog’s snout in their hand. “But I just don’t think I’m the person to do it.” The dog shook their hand off and shifted impatiently. Looking toward the door and back. 

“Yeah we should hurry.” Evander agreed. “Stay close.” Evander stood up and the dog followed behind. Evander used the dull light of the wolf dog’s fur to find the doorknob. They pushed the dog back and peeked out the door carefully. The hall was silent. Evander gestured behind as they quickly ran toward the center of the circular palace, the dog trotted beside them. They opened the door and led the wolf dog to the landing of where they remembered the staircase had been. The torches lit up as the pair stepped into the room. The giant brass stair case opened in the center of the room. 

Evander snapped their fingers and ran up the staircase. The dog’s claws clicked on the stone staircase as they ran up. Evander got around the first two twists before they became winded. The dog passed them and would turn every few steps and bark at them to hurry up. Evander leaned on the railing as they pulled themself up the stairs. Going down the twisting staircase was so much easier. They pushed themself a little harder as the top of the stairs came into view. Evander reached the top of the staircase and doubled over in breathless pain. The wolf dog licked at Evander’s face as they tried to regain any air in their lungs. They pushed the dog away while they recovered. 

Evander stood up fully and moved down the hallway. They moved slowly, unable to move quickly anymore. The dog matched their pace and looked at Evander with big empty eyes. Their heart melted into a sweet steam that made them feel weightless. They dropped to their knees and pulled the dog into a tight hug. The dog waited patiently as Evander pulled him tighter and tighter. There was no definitive feeling. It was just. Just a storm inside them that had howling winds and rushing tides. Was it… sadness? Nostalgia? Anger? Whatever it was it was paralyzingly intense. 

“I have feelings.” Evander said quietly. “Just… hold still until they go away.” The dog stayed perfectly still until Evander relaxed. The sudden storm had come and was now gone. Evander’s head was beginning to ache from the tight braids and heavy veil. They pried the golden band holding it all in place off their forehead and scratched at the braids. The dog barked quietly. Evander rubbed at his muzzle before standing up. 

“C’mon.” Evander started but paused to think. “Lux. C’mon Lux.” They pointed at the dog and snapped their fingers. The dog stood up and jumped to Evander’s side. Satisfied, Evander began walking along the hall again. Stopping only when they got to the ladder up to the center of the stage. They looked down to Lux who wagged his tail and turned his head to them. 

“I don’t know.” Evander said. “I.. Can you climb a ladder?” Lux barked and trotted up to the rungs. He stood up on his hind legs and began to carefully climb up. Evander stepped back in surprise. They tossed the veil, not knowing why they’d been holding on to it for so long and climbed up the rungs after Lux. Staying close but keeping enough distance to avoid being hit by the whip bone tail. Lux couldn’t open the trap door though he tried. Evander had to climb up beside him and reach up. The door wouldn’t budge when pushed with their fingers. They had to climb up the next rung to push with their whole fist. As soon as the door cracked up, Lux jumped up and knocked the trapdoor open and threw Evander off the ladder. 

Evander didn’t have time to panic. They hit the concrete on their back and smacked their head hard enough to see stars. The pain made their vision go black and their hearing go static. They curled up into a ball holding their head. The noises Evander made were a mix between breathless choking and whimpers. It didn’t even occur to Evander right away that they weren’t breathing in. Their chest and throat spasmed as Evander fought to breathe. It all made the pain in their head worse. A cough that shook their body and tasted a little coppery, finally broke the spell and Evander gasped in air. Their hearing returned to Lux’s panicked barking. Evander blinked the vision back into their eyes and the focus back into their mind. Evander grit the back of their teeth together so hard the pain in their head only intensified. It felt like their eyes were going to pop out of their skull. 

They crawled up the ladder while the world around them spun sickeningly. At least once Evander had to pause to close their eyes and still their stomach. Evander pulled themself out of the trapdoor. It took a minute for the world to stop spinning.

“What is this?!” The shrill voice made Evander’s vision hazy. They looked up to the blinding light of the fire siren. “What have you done- you done?!” Evander started to speak but had to cover their mouth quickly. They swallowed painfully and then pushed slowly to their feet. The Queen waited. Watching Evander stand and narrowing her eyes. 

“Silver tongued demon. Myr Evander.” The Queen said. Evander didn’t waste time on the Queen’s shrieks. Lux was on the opposite side of the large stage barking and growling frantically. This wasn’t going well. “Released the beast! How? How?” A crowd had begun filling the seats and benches of the theatre. All exits were blocked off and the ground below the fire siren was heating up. Cracks of fire began to split the stage. Evander cleared their throat of the bile and held out their hands. This wasn’t how they wanted this to go. But there was little choice now. They imagined a sound like the click of a switch and twin lights lit up in their palms. The fire siren’s face went pale before the cracks beneath her gaped wider. 

“Spy! Spy!” She jabbed a finger at Evander. The fire cracks splitting open more of the stage. “Kill the spy!” Red sashed ashen ghosts appeared surrounding the stage. Evander’s light began to dim as they backed up. Trying to stop the vibrating in their skull and keep an eye on the ghosts surrounding them. From behind them Lux gave out a cry and Evander spun on their heels. 

“Hey!” Evander yelled the loudest they could. They threw out their hand but were blinded by the light that came out of it. The blinding light only lasted for a second. Lux ran to Evander’s heels. But that’s not what Evander was staring at. On either side of where Lux had been were two black feathered birds as big as Evander. They sat up and caught sight of each other and froze. Evander clasped their hands together wondering what the hell they’d just done. Two pairs of coal black eyes looked at them in wonder. The lines of red sashed ghosts that circled the arena all took a collective step back. Evander turned back to the fire siren. Even she was startled. Good. 

“I’m warning you.” Evander commanded. “Back off.” The fire siren’s eyes narrowed and her lip curled. She flung her ashen wings open and her entire body burst into flames. Evander stumbled backward in shock. Tripping over Lux hiding behind their knees and falling to the ground. Heat waves came off the fire siren. She opened her beak-like mouth and Evander covered their ears in anticipation of the inhuman scream that came from the siren. 

Evander pried an eye open to see the siren throw a bolt of fire at them. Evander scrambled to their feet but the bolt sank deep into their thigh. The fire extinguished nearly immediately after penetration. Evander cried out and fell back to the ground. Lux growled and lunged forward. His glowing teeth vanishing into the ashen skin of the fire siren. The siren screamed as molten blood seeped out from between the dogs teeth. Evander got to their feet. They stepped forward. They held out their hands and made a pushing motion. The light sprayed out from their hands in an arc. Lashing the siren across the knee and dropping her down. The siren tossed Lux aside and cracked a whip of fire that slapped Evander’s hand. The light vanished immediately as Evander cradled their hand and stumbled backward. 

The siren turned away from Evander. Facing Lux. Still growling, with molten blood spilling from his jaws. The siren cracked her whip again and lashed at Lux. Hitting his shoulder and causing him to cry out. Evander jumped forward. Throwing another arc of light and cutting the arm the siren used to command the whip. The siren dropped the arm and looked at Evander angrily. Evander ran at the siren. Tackling her to the ground. Her hands and knees burned at the touch. Lux jumped up and his teeth wrapped around the siren’s neck. Evander sat back on their knees to relieve the burn in their hands.

The siren’s fiery wings rose up but before they could close in around them. Lux gave a quick yank and with a series of wet pops the siren’s wings fell back to the ground. The fire grew cold. Evander stood painfully. They were bleeding almost everywhere. Their skin still felt as if it were on fire around the bloody areas. Lux’s shoulder had a blackened mark but otherwise seemed unscathed. Fiery looking magma was still dripping down his muzzle. Evander turned painfully and looked at the two bird people. They were inspecting each other, touching each other’s beaks and feathers shocked. Evander limped to the side and fell to the ground. Lux came and laid his skull on their shoulder. 

Evander softly pet him with their good hand. Their head was still ringing. A red sashed ghost loomed up beside them carefully. When Evander turned to look at them, they flinched back.

“You. You killed her.” They whispered. Evander looked back to the smoldering corpse and felt their stomach turn. They nodded and turned away. 

“You undid her curse.” One of the red robed ravens said. Evander looked up to the two bird people confused. Then nodded and shrugged in defeat. 

“Can you do it for all of us?” The ghost said so quietly Evander almost couldn’t hear it. They looked up to the ghost then their gaze fell upon the crowds of the city’s citizens that were bunched up against the stage. A feeling of exhausted dread slid down their spine. 

“Maybe not all at once.” Evander said finally. “But I’ll try.” The ghosts whispered among themselves all around Evander. Lux gave a tiny little bark and padded along the middle of the stage. Evander tried to stand but couldn’t find the energy. Above the sea-sky was black from the night. There was only a small amount of light that was barely shining over the walls of the city. Lux tipped his head up and howled into the night sea-sky. It was a mix of the howl of a wolf and a scream. The light over the walls of the city became an intense beam that laid over top like a blanket. The ghosts began to scatter back and away from the light. Lux howled again and the light began to penetrate the cracks in the walls. 

Evander went cold but felt compelled to stand. The light moved through the city like a sentient being. Parting the ashen crowd. The cracks of light travelled up over the stage They traveled to Lux where he sniffed the light and barked happily. He jumped about the light and the cracks bounced along with him. Evander stepped closer in wonder. They stepped on one of the light cracks and it jumped away from them. Making them stumble back as well. The cracks of light all froze, the sharp ends pointed toward Evander. Lux barked happily at Evander. The light softened and it circled Evander. They couldn’t back up, the light circled around them like sharks. Evander tried to keep watching all light cracks but they began to multiply. Weaving around them tightly. 

_ And then there was white. The sound of the waves was deafening but not painful. They felt endless. Floating. No end to them and wherever they were. There was calm. Quiet. Ambiently happy. But it began to fade.  _

Cold darkness rushed in as the white light pulled away. The light disappeared and Evander was left standing on the stage in the night. Their wounds were still glowing. But as the glow dimmed and ultimately vanished so too did the numbness. The searing pain returned, nearly dropping Evander to a knee. Lux came over toward them and nosed their uninjured hand onto their skull. In the quiet they looked around and saw the crowd of ghosts had all changed into the robed ravens in different colors. 

Evander opened their mouth to speak but was silenced by a shake from deep in the ground. The stage shook and jerked. The crowd scattered. Stampeding out of the theater. Evander grabbed onto Lux and began dragging them away. More cracks split the stone benches and a thick black smoke reached out. Evander stopped running as the steps cracked and slid down. Lux jumped the gap and disappeared into a cloud of ebony feathers.

The stage vanished in the billows of foul smelling smoke. The stone collapsed down with an earth shattering roar. Above it rose a twisting blackness that reminded Evander of the spider creature from the tunnels. It rose up over the walls and blocked out the light. For a moment the darkness looked with gaping holes that were somehow blacker than the rest of the smoke straight at Evander. The smoke creature’s attention didn’t linger on them but turned to light coming from over the walls. With a mighty leap that broke more of the stone benches into the gaping black chasm the wraith pounced over the walls and vanished into the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Evander coughed as their head spun. Lux was barking somewhere high above them. They opened their eyes to see the sky-sea colored blood red, unmoving. Evander could taste the blood that now made up the sea. They spat. No. Not seawater, just the blood from where Evander’s teeth had bitten when they fell. Evander felt the cut with their tongue and spat out more blood. 

They were sprawled out on a slab of crumbled concrete. Surrounded by ashes, bits and pieces of gold, and red linens. Their head was ringing and their chest was filled with dust. Coughing did nothing to clear it. The entire amphitheater had sunk down when the shadow wraith jumped the city and the walls behind it. When the theater fell Evander went with it. They looked up at the blood red sky-sea and Lux at the edge of the chasm. Pacing and whining.

“I’m okay Lux!” Evander called. They struggled up to their feet. They heard the sound of shuffling and yelling. Black feathered beaks with coal black eyes peeked over the lip of the chasm. They ducked back out of sight with chaotic shouts for rope or ladders. 

“Are you injured?” One of the bird people popped back into sight. 

“Not critically.” Evander yelled back. Their clothes were a little crusty from dried blood and possibly whatever was oozing from the burns. There wasn’t a muscle that wasn’t sore or a joint that wasn’t stiff.

“Don’t worry! We’ll get you out of there!” The bird called down. “Soon as we find a ladder!”

“Don’t you have wings?” Evander snapped a little louder than they had intended. The bird blinked blankly then looked at the feathers on his wings in astonishment. Evander slowly sat on an intact part of the bench. They looked back up at the sky-sea.

“Hey, you.” Evander yelled up.

“Tsen.” The bird called back. 

“Thanks. Tsen, ignore the ignorance of the question, but why’s the sky red?” Evander pointed up. Tsen turned his head all the way around so his beak pointed up to the sky and then looked back at Evander.

“It’s sunrise.” He called. 

“So that’s normal.” Evander said.

“Yes.” He nodded. Evander nodded and wiped their hands together. Careful of the open wound on their palm. They were covered in grey ash and dirt and were desperate for a shower. 

“Tsen?” Evander called up. The little pointed beak jerked down toward Evander. Evander hesitated. Not knowing what to say but not wanting to hear the silence. “Is everyone okay? Any casualties?”

“We’re attempting a count now.” Tsen turned to look around. “Everything’s… just so. We’re stunned.” 

“Well the center of the city did just fall into the ground. The Queen’s been overthrown. A giant darkness wolf just jumped out of the ground.” Evander carefully cracked their knuckles around the injury. 

“And the guardian’s light touched us once again and broke the curse.” Tsen continued. Waving a feathered wing as he went. “A child of light somehow wandered into our city… How did you get in here?” 

“I honestly don’t have an answer.” Evander shifted and looked up. “I came through an old train station?”

“What’s a train?” Tsen asked. 

“Exactly.” Evander agreed. They didn’t want to explain any of the world they came from. “What about the guardian of light?” Tsen blinked his coal eyes. 

“What about him?” Tsen blinked his coal eyes. 

“What happened? When the light and the curse?” Evander flung out their hands trying to gesticulate their point. 

“The dog called the guardian’s light here and when it touched you the entire city lit up!” Tsen stood up and flapped his wings. They glittered in the sun and for a moment Evander could see both of Tsen’s talons as he lifted up and flew. He looked down and panicked. 

“I AM IN THE AIR!” Tsen shrieked. 

“Okay calm down!” Evander stood up a little more painfully to try and help. “That’s what wings do! They let those with them fly!” Tsen tipped back and forth as his flapping became erratic. 

“Keep flapping! Keep them moving at the same time!” Evander cupped their mouth to get more sound to their yell. Tsen flapped harder but ultimately dropped back onto the ledge. Nearly sliding off of it into the chasm with Evander. 

A flock of robed ravens came and helped Tsen back up onto the ledge. Even Lux used their jaws to pull Tsen up. 

“We brought a ladder.” One of the ravens said. 

“Great, go ahead and throw it down.” Tsen nodded quickly. He looked over, down to Evander. “Watch out below!” A ladder made of rope was tossed over the side of the edge. It dangled down about a foot up from the rubble. Evander crawled to where the ladder swung back and forth. They had to pull themself up a little to get on the ladder in the first place. It was nerve wracking to climb the swinging ladder. But the closer to the top they got the less it swung. 

Evander climbed over the edge of the chasm. Using Lux’s exposed spine and the assistance of the bird people. Evander knew birds had brittle bones so they tried not to pull or crush the peoples wings. They brushed the dirt off their pants and shirt. They were surrounded by crowds of the robed ravens. Their glittering coal eyes stared at them. It made Evander shift uncomfortably. 

“So.” Evander choked out. “Is anyone missing? Casualties?” 

“So far a small handful but as we get more organized we expect to find more.” A woman said from the crowd. Evander nodded and put their hands on their hips.

“Now what?” Tsen asked. Looking at Evander expectantly. A chorus in agreement rolled through the crowds as they all began shifting as one. The citizens shuffled forward at Evander. All the voices overlapped in one single question; What do we do now? 

Evander stumbled back as the shuffling moved forward faster. The ground began to crumble as they stepped too close to the edge. They were grabbed and thrown into the crowd. Which Evander considered just as bad as falling.

“Okay everyone stop!” Evander yelled over the chatter. Everyone quieted. They leaned forward as they waited for what Evander would say next. Evander didn’t actually have anything to say 

“I. I don’t even know what’s happening here!” Evander said. “I understand none of this! I should be the last person considered!” 

“But. You’re a child-” Tsen stepped forward. But Evander didn’t let him finish.

“I don’t know what that means.” Evander pointed at Tsen warningly.

“You killed the siren!” Another voice yelled.

“Lux did that.” Evander pointed to the wolf dog who turned his head curiously. 

“What about when you-”

“Hold that thought. Indefinitely.” Evander held up a hand. “That big dark smoke thing, was that bad?” An uncomfortable hush fell over the crowd. Feathers ruffled and shifted. 

“How bad?” Evander asked.

“Well it’s not concerned with our city.” Tsen said with a shrug. “The creature only concerns itself with creatures of light. We’re safe here.” The crowd murmured in agreeance and Evander rubbed their temples.

“So best case scenario is it’s going after that light guardian?” Evander asked. “Worst case; hunting down all light sources?” There was no answer to that. Just shifting gazes. 

“Y’know.” Evander gesticulated their hands. Trying to lead the people to the same conclusion they’d already come to. “Like children of light?” The crowd looked at each other. Hushed whispered hummed like a nest of bees. 

“They’ve defeated the fire siren and now they’re planning on going after the darkness!” A loud voice shouted over the crowd. Evander’s heart stopped for a moment. That was NOT what they said. Evander turned and began hunting through the crowd as the announcer kept shouting.

“They are no child of light but a child from ABOVE the light!” Evander pushed between the crowd of ravens to see Lys in his red robe standing on a rock and shouting over the crowd.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Evander hissed as they rushed up to him. Tripping on Lux under foot as they ran.

“I’m helping.” He shrugged innocently. 

“You are not.” Evander said. 

“Yes I am. You’re absolutely right about the darkness. It’ll take out all the light in the land.” Lys bent down to speak to Evander. “And. To be fair. YOU did release it. So it’s YOUR responsibility.” Evander narrowed their eyes at him. 

“I did not.” Evander said but paused. “I mean. I don’t think I did.”

“Myr. Evander will cross the ashen lands to the forest! Restore our home! Defeat the darkness and become one with the light!” Lys continued grandly. The crowd roared in response. Evander sighed tiredly. A thousand reasons not to go surfaced. Though there was a nagging voice that insisted if any of this was their fault then they should do something about it. 

“When are you leaving?” One of the ravens bent over Evanders shoulder. 

“Immediately.” Evander said absently. 

“How?” 

Evander pursed their lips together so that they disappeared. The train station came to mind. 

“I’ll go through the tunnels.” Evander said. They began walking around the spiraling city. Only half aware that they were leading a procession of robed ravens. Lux trotted alongside them. Their glow was nearly invisible as the blood red of the sky changed to the blue green and a distorted ball of light travelled overhead. 

The ends of the city were drunkenly leaning on the walls. Some of the buildings had even crumbled and fallen. Evander stopped at the end of the street to try and discern where they came in. But there was nothing. Lux sniffed at Evander’s hand and bumped it. They pet him absently as they inspected what was left of the alleys. 

“What’s wrong?” Tsen and Lys both led the group. A thousand beaks poked through the pair waiting for Evander to speak. 

“The tunnel’s gone.” Evander said. Turning to look at the group. “The buildings must have collapsed and blocked it off.” Evander rubbed their thigh where it was getting sore. Their entire body was sore. The pain of burns and bruises had dimmed down to dull soreness. 

“So how are you going to leave?” Lys asked. Evander looked up at the light shining down over the walls and the distorted light peeking down through the sea. 

“We could knock the walls down.” Evander said. The bird people began shaking their heads and saying no repeatedly. “Well then. Fly!” 

Evander immediately regretted snapping at them like that. They all collectively looked down guiltily and Evander mirrored them. Their eyes drifted to the big, darkened sockets of Lux. They shook their head with a small smile that was immediately wiped off their face. They cleared their throat and looked back at the collection of ravens. 

“I’m sorry.” Evander said gently. “But I did notice you all resemble very large birds. And. Birds fly. Tsen! You flew for a bit. With a bit of practice you all could come and go over the walls with ease.” Thousands of burning coal eyes with no emotion or understanding behind them stared at Evander. Tsen turned his head thoughtfully. Still staring. Evander shifted uncomfortably. Evander’s eyes darted from each pair of eyes. Looking for any sign of something. Anything. 

Evander covered their face with their hands miserably. They knelt down and put their head between their knees. 

“I. Remember flying.” A voice said finally. Evander straightened so fast their head spun. The crowd parted to reveal a raven with silvery feathers among their ebony ones. They wore a coppery robe with little thread trees embroidered on it. 

“I do. I remember flying!” The raven spread their wings and pushed the crowd aside. “I remember trees! Trees taller than the skies! Nests! Hopping nest to nest in a city so close to the skies the spray of the sea would rain magic on our nestlings!” A gasp shuddered through the crowd. For a moment Evander feared they’d discredit the old bird as crazy and then they’d be back to square one. 

“Nests?” Evander ventured close. Hoping that validating the birds memories would encourage everyone else to do the same. 

“Yes! We built them! Like this city!” The old woman stepped forward excitedly. “We lived in the forest! Our homes were nests in the tops of the trees. I remember the cool feeling of the sky. Not hot. Cool.” Murmurs began to pick up in the crowd. Evander expected more voices that could remember the treetops to call out but none did. 

“We could fly through the sky. To the other side.” The woman said wistfully. That broke the spell of silence. Shrieks and fearful cries made the crowds shrink back and away. 

“What’s happening?” Evander asked. But no one answered them.

“Please leave.” Lys said finally. The only one to address Evander. “We just want to live in peace. The darkness will leave us be if you go. We don’t care how. Just leave. Take the… thing with you.” Lys pointed at Lux. He passed Evander to lead the old woman away. She still muttered about flying and the treetop city. The other citizens didn’t waste a breath before also disappearing. Once again Evander was alone in the streets. They shrugged with a sigh and looked at the wolf dog. 

“Just you and me, Lux.” Evander said. Lux barked. “Guess we’re going under?” Lux barked again and followed closely as Evander followed the dirt streets. Ducking into alleys to check for weaknesses in the wall. They went halfway around the city before stopping to rest against the wall. Evander looked up at the light trailing over the wall.

“I wonder if we could climb over it?” They rested the back of their head against the wall. They turned their head to look at Lux. He laid down and rested his head in their lap. “If we find a building that's fallen on the wall we could climb up. Then…” Evander kept absently petting Lux as they mused. Lux stood up and shook. He sniffed at the wall. Then disappeared in a bright flash of light. 

A shocked cry broke free from Evander. They scrambled up to their feet and stared fearfully where Lux had been just a second before. 

“LUX!” Evander’s voice broke. Barking drifted from the other side of the wall. Evander choked as their throat filled with sand. “HOW DID YOU GET OVER THERE!?” Evander had to swallow hard. 

“Don’t you move! I… I’m coming!” Evander looked around frantically. Digging their fingers in their tightly pulled back hair. Causing a few strands to become loose. Evander ran out to the streets and paced. Starting and stopping as they searched the wall. A building was leaning up against the wall, that was good enough. Evander ran for it. They vaulted up the building. Their feet slid at first but Evander dug their fingers in between the sticks and began climbing. It was reminiscent of climbing the chain link fence. Clawing between the sticks and the cracks in the mud. Even when their feet could gain purchase they were using upper body strength they had no idea they had. 

Evander didn’t look ahead. Focusing only on which crack to hold or where to place the pads of their feet so they wouldn’t slide. They became aware that there were muscles in their toes. And they were sore. Standing atop the wall was a little awkward. Evander felt nauseous as they knelt down and crawled over to the edge to look down. Color drained from their skin and their eyes watered at the distance. They crawled backward. Pressed their forehead against the cool black rock. Evander breathed carefully with closed eyes. 

Once. Evander had been invited to a friend’s family reunion cross country. They got to sit by the window on the plane. They threw up during take off and again during touchdown. The way Evander could see the ground so far below had made them dizzy. They cried the whole trip which was almost six hours long. The return journey had been just as awful. But this time Evander chose not to eat and had nothing in their stomach to throw up. They chose to sit in the aisle and bury their eyes in their knees whenever they were reminded of the height. 

Being up on top of the wall was a lot like that. Evander wanted to throw up. They had tears already coating their cheeks and their hands were shaking. Lux barking sounded so far away it was dreamlike. A heavy thud made Evander look up. A dark colored rucksack slumped in front of them with a tightly wound length of rope beneath it. 

“I brought you some things.” Evander looked up at Tsen standing behind the sack. They chanced a brief glance at the building but snapped their eyes shut at the height. 

“Thank you.” Evander said. “Sorry about… all this.” 

“Ah.” Tsen shook his head and the feathers ruffled. “They’ll all come around. It’s been… complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Evander shakily sat back.

“Well. I dunno what you know. Who told you what and all that.” Tsen nestled down, his stick legs disappearing underneath his feathers. “But all this used to be part of the forest. Used to be right in the middle of it. The fire siren burned it all down..”

“Why didn’t you all just move further into the forest? I can see more trees from here.” Evander looked out at the distance where the mass of trees met the sky-sea, becoming one. 

“It happened a long time ago. But when given the chance to pick sides. We chose the siren.” Tsen looked out at the trees as well. The only sound was the rolling waves of the sky-sea. “I don’t think any of us want to admit we were wrong.” A breeze blew from behind them. Stringing the few loose strands of Evander’s hair with it. Evander reached back and began the process of untangling the tight pleats. 

“There’s always time to change.” Evander said. They were staring absently at the place where the trees and sea became one. Where the white light streamed out from. It was like a great old one that was watching them. Curious to know what they would do next. Evander was just as curious. There was no chance of just returning the way they came. There was also the guilt of leaving a greater danger than when they arrived. A stubborn belief that none of this was real and just like every other story. Evander would wake up on the other side of the journey to discover it all a dream.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Evander breathed. 

“I’ve never seen beyond the wall.” Tsen said. “But my nan told me the stories.”

“Ever thought of just.. Going?” Evander let their hair down. 

“No.” 

Silence. They watched the sky-sea in silence. The wind played with Evander’s hair as it passed by. It tickled their nose. Evander tossed their head and pulled their hair back. The rope slid out from under the rucksack and tied to a sturdy part of the building. Evander tossed the rope over the side of the chasm and forbade themself from looking. Tsen stood up as Evander fitted the rucksack on.

“We didn’t have food but I put some clothes and medicine in there.” Tsen brushed off his feathers. Not looking at Evander. “Since you.. The jar has some stuff for burns, it heals them up pretty fast.”

“Thank you.” Evander picked up the rope and stared at it. The lash in their hand was red. Bleeding and oozing from the climb up. It would only get worse. “I really appreciate that.” 

“I’ll toss the rope down for you?” Tsen offered eagerly. 

“Yeah. That’d be great.” Evander nodded awkwardly. Then quiet again. Both avoiding eye contact. 

“Well. Goodbye and I hope I didn’t make everything worse.” Evander said. Tsen started to speak but closed his beak and nodded. Evander held the rope and closed their eyes. More tears started to well up. Just don’t think about it. Evander walked to the edge of the wall. They wrapped the rope around their good hand. How do they get down? Do they just walk down the wall? Evander put the rope between their legs and kept it tight. The other side of the wall was icy cold. The pad of their foot pressed hard as Evander leaned back. As soon as they put all their weight on the one foot it slid and Evander fell. 

Instinctively they clenched their fist hard. The rope wrapped around their hand jerked. Nearly ripping their arm right off. Evander pulled themself up the rope. Too scared to think or process or even scream. Every sense they had was completely dulled as they pinched the rope between their thighs. Feet crossed so neatly, the rope was trapped between their thighs and calves. The rope was untwisted from around their hand. They dropped a little as the pain in their hand broke through the barrier of ice cold fear. But only for a second. 

Hand over hand. Evander slid down the rope without a word. Eyes wide but unseeing. Throat closed but somehow still breathing. Their knees touched cold dirt and the spell shattered. Evander released every muscle in their body. They crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. They wiped their cheeks and went to press their hands into their eyes but stopped. The lash across their hand had broken open. Large streams of blood were flowing down their arm and dripping from their elbow. 

“Shit.” Evander said breathlessly. Yanking off the rucksack and rifling through it. Pulling out a ball of white bandages and quickly wrapping it around their hand. Lux barked and ran up beside them. The ethereal tongue touched their cool cheek repeatedly. 

“Stop.” Evander commanded. Pushing Lux back roughly. Lux sat obediently. The rope dropped down. Evander looked up while tying off the bandage. Their mouth dropped open. Tsen was hovering over the wall. Flying perfectly. He looped and disappeared over the wall again. Evander slumped back on the wall. A smile touched their face. It was such a small thing. Seeing Tsen in flight, weightless. Brought a small touch of joy. Like a little bit of glitter in their soul. They opened their arms and put down their knees. Lux jumped into their lap. Their sharp bones smacked Evander’s face roughly. They hugged Lux tightly. 

“No more heights.” Evander nodded definitively. They wound up the rope and shoved it in the rucksack and slid it onto their shoulder. They stood up and snapped. Lux jumped to attention. They looked out to the dark grey ashen land before them and began walking.


	6. Chapter 6

The hills were dusted with ash. Lux led the walk over the scarred landscape while Evander ate a strip of dried meat from their pocket. Making them painfully aware of the lack of rivers or any water whatsoever. Evander climbed up over a steep hill. Charred pieces crumbled beneath their bare feet and the ground shifted as they walked along the top. Evander crouched and brushed some of the ashes off of what they thought was a hill. Revealing rings of an ancient tree stump. Evander couldn’t reach both sides of the stump if they laid down and sprawled out. Like a platform that would rise or fall to take them into a new stage but it was solidly in the dirt.

Lux barked from the other side of the hill. Evander looked up and their eyes were caught by another stump. And another. Evander turned slowly. What they thought was hills were the uneven remnants of titanic trees in varied states of burned stumps. Lux barked and brought Evander back. They jumped down from the stump and continued on.

“I’m coming!” Evander called. “You’re so damn pushy! What’s the hurry?” Lux barked again and trotted off. Evander rolled their eyes as they walked around the next half burned ancient tree.

The forest in the distance loomed up like a giant wave that would come crashing down to sweep them away. Evander couldn’t look away from it. Tripping and kicking rocks or roots. Evander sat on one of the stumps after kicking another rock. Lux turned and barked at them again.

“We’ve been walking for hours!” Evander rubbed their sore, bruised toes. “Let me take a little break!” Lux sneezed. Evander rolled their eyes and sighed. They dropped their rucksack and dug through it. Pulling out a little tan clay jar with a rubber stopper. Inside was the cold gel that Evander had spread over their burns the last time they took a break. It had worked so well that they hardly remembered they’d been injured at all. Lux trotted over and hopped up on the stump. He laid down behind them while Evander relaxed.

Sore had become just the ambient state of their body. But at least that meant it wasn’t as painful anymore. Evander laid back, trying to rest on Lux but his skeletal body made it impossible to get comfortable. Instead they looked toward the city walls in the distance. Seemed impossible that Evander had travelled so far. The walls were only a bump on the horizon. On the opposite side was the forest. Just beneath it was some kind of ocean of color. Evander would reach the color before the forest. They laid back to the side of Lux’s wagging tail and stared at it. Imagining what it would be. A rainbow river? That would be nice. A nasty headache was building in the back of Evander’s head from lack of water. Or maybe it was just their imagination. Lux stood and turned a few times before laying down again. This time resting his triangular jaw bone on Evander’s chest. They smiled and put their arm behind their head.

Their eyes drifted closed with a content feeling. Though it drifted away. Their eyes opened again. Raising their hand into view. Clenching and unclenching as they tried to figure out how they got the light to come from it. They’d been thinking about it as they walked. Trying to recreate the effects. With no luck at all.

“How’d I do it?” They said. Lux lifted his head. His tail thumping against the stump. Evander’s hand dropped to Lux’s smooth skull. Lux looked upward toward the sky-sea. Evander closed their eyes and breathed out deeply. Musing to themself.

“I just did. I wasn’t thinking about it. It just was.” They opened their eyes and lifted their hand again. They clenched their fist and with surety opened it again. Pale light glowed from their palm. The light trembled and shook before extinguishing altogether. Evander’s shoulders slumped disappointedly. Again they could summon the light but it would vanish like a spark in a storm. Lux sat up and began whining. Evander sat up. While moving their bare feet they noticed the change beneath them. Crawling up the stump were glowing shoots of vine, grass and small flower bulbs. They were cool to the touch as Evander stood up. The stump they had been laying on now had hundreds of little grass sprouts, springing up between the rings.

“What happened?” Evander looked at Lux. “Did you do that? Or… Did I?” Evander felt their head twitch painfully.

“Let’s keep going.” Evander rubbed their eyes. Just another thing not to think about. Lux barked and leapt forward. Evander followed along behind. Slipping the rucksack on both shoulders. The distorted orb travelled over and into the forest, the sky-sea turned purple as evening settled in. The waves became agitated, crashing against each other and spraying drops in random patterns like rain. In the distance the colorful field came closer. With details of flowers becoming clearer. More troubling was the canyon that tried to hide behind the flower field. No bridges were obvious but Lux didn’t stop leading forward so Evander kept following.

Lux stopped at the end of the ashen lands where the ash vanished and silken green grass emerged. A few short steps away were the first of the colorful wildflowers. Evander stopped beside Lux who stared up at them and shifted anxiously. Evander stepped on to the grass and patted their thigh.

“C’mon Lux.” Evander said as they walked toward the flowers. There was something moving and shifting around the flowers. Assumedly butterflies and bees. Lux carefully sniffed the grass and followed after Evander into the flowers. The blooms were as big as Evander’s hand’s and as tall as their knees. Only a few steps into the field the petals of the flowers shifted and twisted into tiny paper thin wings. Tiny insect fairies flew up and around Evander. They backed up at first, but the little fairies chittered like wind chimes. They lit up in a rainbow of colors as they lifted loose ends on Evander’s clothes. Touching the bandages and playing with their hair. Evander held up a finger and tapped a fairy daintily. The light blue of the fairy pulsed up through their hand to their elbow. The fairies’s lights lit up brighter and their little chiming became louder. The little insects tapped Evander’s skin and lit up little glows of different rainbows of color. It made Evander laugh loudly as they kept walking forward. Lux had disappeared but the moving grass showed where he was walking.

The crowd of fairy insects grew thicker until it was impossible to see through them. The tickling of them poking Evander got old real quick. Evander tried to ignore them while gently pushing them aside to see where they were going. Evander’s stomach squeezed as they got to the cliffside. They didn’t look over the edge. Though their mouth filled with warm saliva as if they would throw up. The other side was farther than Evander liked. Just beyond it was the forest. So tall and dark that the green of the trees blended in with the sky and the trunks with the shadow. Evander kept brushing the little fairies away to see the edges of the canyon. Back and forth Evander looked, over and over for any bridge or wherever the gap ended. But it was never ending. Idly pushing the swarm aside, they put down their rucksack and pulled out the rope. The insect fairies landing and inspected all in and around their bag. Evander unwound the rope and dug out a rock. They tied the rope around the rock tightly. Pausing for only a second to knot the rope around their ankle.  
First Evander picked up the rock in one hand. They tossed it in their hand and broadly swept the bugs out of the way to the best of their ability. Then they threw the rock as hard as they could across the canyon. It didn’t even make it half way before falling and the rope going taunt. The fairies all flitted back. Giving Evander a large circle to try again. They pulled in the rock and swung the rock around on the rope to gain more momentum. They let the rock go and it flung across the canyon.. Again not making it even halfway. Evander grumbled as they pulled it back up. They couldn’t throw it hard enough to make it to the other side. That was the only idea they had. Before they could think of something else. A sharp sting bit into the back of their neck. Evander swore and clapped the wound. Looking at the insect fairies betrayed.

“What the hell?!” They yelled. Lux began growling low. The darkened glow of his fur raised. The insect fairies had the pair surrounded. They weren’t glowing fun rainbow colors anymore. They were dark colors, all except their teeth. They were white and very sharp. Evander paled. They stepped back and felt the edge of the canyon beneath. A cold breeze blew up their back and reminded them of the height. It made their internal organs drop. Evander dropped the rock. Lux closed in next to them as the fairies closed in. Evander wobbled on the edge. Too afraid to make any sudden moves. The insects started forward and instinctively Evander dodged back. They flailed for a second before falling backwards. They breathed in to scream but hit water only a second later with a cold splash. Evander opened their eyes and found themself hovering in the air of the canyon. They were floating in mid-air as if they were in a river. A bubble of air escaped Evander’s mouth. They followed the bubble up and broke through the surface of the air-river.

Evander swam in the air with their jaw open. They looked down between their kicking legs and felt like they’d throw up. It went down so far the actual bottom was blurred. The insect fairies all piled ontop of each other on the bank. Chiming in harsh notes and glittering in dark colors. Lux barking caught Evander’s attention. He was already paddling halfway across the canyon. It looked so surreal to see him paddling along in the air. Evander couldn’t help a small laugh at the absurdity. Looking down again, Evander sucked in a deep breath and dove back down under the air-river. The wind that brushed along their skin felt like currents that tried to influence where Evander was going. Evander dove as far down as they could before needing to rise for air.

It felt so bizarre to be so weightless in the air. Combined with the oxygen deprivation from holding their breath made their head giddy. They swam across the canyon. Lux had already made it to the other side and was waiting patiently for them to catch up. Impulsively, Evander dove again. This time opening their mouth to see if it was possible to drink the air-river. It had no sense of actually filling their mouth and had no taste either. But when Evander closed their mouth it was filled with liquid. It satisfied their thirst, so Evander drank more. Rising and diving as they swam to the other side of the canyon. Flightless feeling of freedom made their skin break out in goosebumps.

Reluctantly, they pulled themself out of the air-river and looked back at the canyon a little forlornly. They could have stayed there forever. Lux licked Evander’s cheek excitedly and trampled over their lap to run circles around them.

“All right, all right!” Evander laughed as they pushed Lux back. Lux barked excitedly and bounced away. Evander turned on their knees and went cold. Looming over them was the blackness of the forest. The trees were the size of apartment walls. Tufts of the silken grass vanished between the upturned roots that were as thick as Evander’s thighs. Mosses in greens and yellows covered the forest floor, littered with pine needles and a few scarce leaves as big as Evander’s head.

Night fell from above and made the shadows in the forest dance. Evander was sitting in the shadow of the guardian’s light. They wondered if it was possible for the guardian to see them here. Lux barked and headed for the forest. It was so dark in the forest. Sounds of howling, rusling and moving in the woods made Evander unsettled.

“How about we just camp out for the night instead?” Evander asked. Lux sat and turned his head curiously. “We’ve been walking all day and it’s getting dark. I’m tired. We’ll explore the forest tomorrow.” Lux scoffed and shook his head.

“I know it’s not going to make a difference. But it’ll make me feel better.” Lux narrowed their empty eyes. Despite not having any fur or skin. He tossed his head indifferently and plodded back to Evander’s side. Evander brought him close and rubbed his skull.

“Let’s make camp and get some rest.” Evander stood and walked a few paces between the forest and the air-river. They took off their rucksack. Still amazed that nothing in their bag or them was wet from swimming. They investigated around in their bag but found nothing that could make a campfire. They crossed their legs and sighed. Lux laid down beside them to sleep. As the full darkness of night settled through the sky-sea Evander felt a little cold.

They moved their rucksack and focused on their palms. Placing them palm down on the ground. They lifted and pressed a few times in a false start before the light appeared beneath their hands. They molded and shaped the light clumsily. Trying to make a fire-like shape. They sat back to inspect their creation. It turned and faded into a mass of glowing vines with a single flower that glowed brightly. It wasn’t a fire, but it functioned in the same way. Evander curled up with their rucksack under their head and watched the flower.

They didn’t really expect to sleep. Not right away. They turned onto their back in the soft glow and watched the black sea roll calmly. They timed their breathing with the tides. There was lots to think about. But it was easier not to. Thoughts floated to the surface. The fire siren. The city. There was a lot to think about. Evander watched the sea and thought quietly. They sat up only once to unwrap the burns and inspect the wounds beneath. A few were healed up enough that Evander could leave them unwrapped. Bundling the used cloth and stowing it in the rucksack. They laid back to watch the tides roll until the waves lulled them to a dreamless, quiet sleep.

Darkness swirled about the forest floor. It was good to be home. Though home felt a little stranger than it used to. Brighter. Colder. It could already feel the children of light searching by command of the guardian. But trapping it wouldn’t be easy for him. Not this time..

It stretched out along the forest floor. It’s strength was returning slowly. It would come faster if the little inbetween thing was gone. It turned and shifted between the trees to look at where the inbetween lay. Staring at the sea above. The inbetween had conjured up light to see by but wasn’t looking at it. Or around it. Strange thing. The darkness lay and watched lazily. A small hint of worry crept around it’s blackened mind. The darkness crept forward a small bit. Touching the treeline. It could just touch the thing. Destroy the light within and claim the powers laying and sleeping inside.. It’s claws spread above the creature.

The glowing child beside them raised his head and growled. The darkness scurried back to safety. It hadn’t the strength to face a child of light. Not yet. No doubt if the child felt danger he would call to his kin. Bringing all the guardian’s pests straight to it. No it was best to watch the inbetween from a distance for now. It looked up to the blackened canopy. Where little flickers of the children of light jumped about. Frantic with the command of their guardian. They merely borrowed the light from him. They did not possess it. Not like the guardian. The darkness turned back to look at what was only a glow beyond the treeline.

It was possible the inbetween could ally with the children. The siren’s temper had done a disservice to it. Allowing a child of light within the palace, and letting the inbetween become friendly with it. Though the siren was merely a child of the darkness. What would happen if the inbetween found alliance with the guardian? The darkness turned back to the flickers above. Watching them while shrinking deeper into the forest.

Death would come sooner than the darkness allowing itself to be sealed in the cold, lonely underground. It weighed the options as it curled up tightly. Claim the power, destroy all the light. But risk losing everything should the power be gained by the light. On the other hand, it could be patient. Very patient. Destroy the power while it’s weak and poison the light slowly. Time was not an element on it’s side.

It retreated to the darkest parts of the forest to hide. It was only a matter of time before the children came to the floor. It would have to make its move before that. Slide in and silence the child with the in between. The darkness laid down to rest. It would need all the strength it could spare. An inbetween, even one with such a weak light wouldn’t be easy to deal with. The darkness sighed. Feeling all the shadows calmly sleeping. Let the guardian work his followers to exhaustion. There was a smug pride in knowing just it’s mere existence had the guardian stressed out. He should be. In due time he would fall. All fell to darkness and ruin. Even the seeds were planted in his children. Even in the inbetween. It was a tragedy they’d never truly flower.

The darkness rested. There would be no trouble this night. Not from it. Tonight the shadows would sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Evander shivered and curled up to try retaining any warmth. Lux’s cool tongue licked up their face. Evander pushed him away as they sat up and pried their eyes open. They blinked and rubbed their eyes. Groaning sleepily. It felt like they hadn’t slept at all. Their arm was completely numb and tingling from sleeping on it wrong. Their neck and back were stiff. The stretched, twisted, turned and tried to limber up their joints. Half their face was numb and felt weird from being smashed against the crook of their elbow.

They turned to look at Lux. He sat patiently with his tail wagging eagerly. Evander pet his skull and rubbed the bottom of his jaw. They booped the non-existent nose and leaned back again. They searched their pocket for more dried meat but their pockets were empty. They’d already finished it all yesterday. Evander walked to the air-river and reached their hands into it. They splashed the water onto their face. The cool feeling helped to wake them up. They cupped their palm to drink enough to take the edge off their hunger. 

Lux whined and barked impatiently behind them. Evander just smiled and shook their head. They looked back curiously and saw Lux pacing. Snorting and shaking his head like an intense sneeze. 

“All right I’m coming.” Evander laughed as they straightened. Instinctively wiping their hands on their pants though they weren’t damp. They scooped up their rucksack and slung it onto their shoulder.

Above the sky-sea was churning more agitated than last night. Frothy drops fell and made glowing ripples as if the world was covered in water. The drops were icy cold when they hit Evander. Lighting them up with water ripples of all colors. They lifted the rucksack over their head and jogged toward the treeline. Lux bounced in between the trees. In the shadow the glowing skeleton was surrounded by the bright outline of the dog that they were. Evander stepped over the roots carefully. They looked into the forest distrustingly. 

“Lux. Where are you leading me?” Evander asked. They carefully picked through the roots while Lux barked at them. The tree’s canopy let some light shine through at first. But the deeper Lux led them the darker it became. The roots vanished back beneath the ground where they belonged. Making it easier for Evander to walk but harder for them to see. They opened a hand and conjured up a small light. They raised it above their head and created a halo of light around them. Lux’s outline glow however, became bright enough to block out the light of his skeleton. Making him look like a real dog with fur and glowing eyes. 

Evander kept turning paranoid as they walked. Lux’s glow was like a ghost bouncing between the thick trunks. Leaving leaves flying in his wake. Evander lost sight of Lux and had to follow the glowing trail of shifting leaves. 

“Lux?” Evander called. “Lux! Where are you!” Somewhere in the trees there was the sound of barking. Pine needles stabbed into their bare feet and stopped them. Evander leaned against a tree as they yanked the needles out. The barking got farther away and even the glowing trail disappeared. 

“LUX!” Evander yelled. Their voice bounced off the trees and echoed in the darkness. Evander’s throat closed as they looked at the blackness around them. The shine of the light in their palm made the dark even darker. Evander pushed off the tree but stopped seeing the glowing hand print left on the bark of the tree. Evander smiled and touched the tree. Leaving another little dot of life. Evander traced along the bark and drew a little doodle. They bit their bottom lip as the chest swelled in anticipation. Looking at all the trees. As they stepped away from the tree, vines and flowers grew in where they had doodled. Growing out to try and follow Evander. The blooms that opened glowed. 

Every step Evander made glowed brighter than the last. New sprouts shot up after them with glittering blossoms. Bigger flowers grew as Evander’s light became more intense. Evander lit up both hands and tapped the trunks of the trees they passed. Making more blooms pop up and light up the path. Evander called for Lux again. Lighting up their surroundings so at the very least he’d be able to see them. Plus it was fun.

Something scurried near by. Evander spun but didn’t see Lux. Instead they saw a little glow of a rabbit. It picked a flower and it’s bright yellow eyes lingered on them for a second before vanishing into a hole. Evander snickered and turned as glowing birds flew over head. A thousand flickers shining like stars above simulated the night sky perfectly. Between the trees more glows ignited and vanished. Evander stayed low as they saw the movement of all the wildlife living all over the forest. 

A twig snapped to their left and Evander was nearly blinded by the light of a family of deer. The buck’s antlers were alight with a deep green. Evander stood to approach the animals. The deer family’s heads all turned abruptly and disappeared into the forest.

A cold breeze hissed around the path of light. Evander scurried backward into the halo of light they’d created. The hair stood on the back of their neck. A feeling of being watched crawled under their skin. In the light they saw a black smoke swirling around the edges of the glow.

“What have we here?” A disembodied voice came from all around Evander. The light in their hands flickered. “What is this? All alone and lost in the forest?” Evander turned around looking for wherever the head of the creature was.

“I’m not alone!” Evander yelled. The swirl around stopped as the shadow stepped toward the light. A black hood covered and obscured the face. 

“You look very lonesome to me.” The voice travelled around them to come from the cloaked face.

“I’m not!” Evander put their hands out warningly. They called for Lux hoping he’d respond. The wraith looked around lazily. It turned back to Evander with a shadowy grin. 

“Is someone supposed to be coming?” It crept closer into the light. It’s hollowed face was covered in shadow. Held together by decayed flesh that hung off the black bone. The wraith loomed up over them and long black claws wrapped around the giant tree trunks with ease.

“I’m warning you now!” Evander yelled. Trying to sound bigger than they felt. The wraith’s hood (or was it part of his head?) lifted enough to look at the gaping, oozing holes where it’s eyes should have been. It made bile creep up the back of Evander’s throat. 

“I mean you no harm.” The face turned and laid down to the ground at eye level with Evander. It’s eyes widened and it’s smile was crooked. “Where are you going, little thing? Do you even know? I can guide you. Wherever you are going.” Evander narrowed their eyes distrustingly. 

“I’m heading for the light at the top of the trees.” Evander said. The wraith’s claws dug into the trees they were holding.

“And why would you want to go there?” The voice wavered and its eye twitched. 

“To see the guardian of the light.” Evander’s confidence rose and they stepped forward. The wraith didn’t budge though it’s smile turned false. 

“Anything they can do for you, I can promise you I can do just as well if not better.” The wraith said. The claws crunched into the trees. Making deep cuts in the bark. Something red and thick poured from the gashes. 

“That's very kind of you.” Evander said. Their throat closed as the lit path grew dim. “But I respectfully decline.” The hollow holes narrowed. It’s smile shifted to a snarl. 

“That’s unfortunate.” It sighed. The sound came from all over. Even echoing out of Evander. The claws sunk away from the tree trunk. Evander hoped that it meant the wraith would just leave. Instead the wraith’s claws came to the front. “I hope you understand then.” Evander stumbled backward, the wraith’s rotted face disappeared out of the glow. Leaving only the long, thin, sharp claws. 

Evander lit up the glow in their hands a little stronger. Snapping their wrist to make the light whip they had conjured before. Instead the light trailed and stiffened in a ring around their hands. Evander panicked and threw their arms down hard enough to make their elbows hurt. The trail of light hardened into long glowing blades. Not exactly what they had in mind… 

The wraith’s claws lifted up and swiped down at Evander. They jumped to the side and slid in the dirt. New shoots sprouted up in their wake. Evander got to their feet but their knees felt weak. They stood still just to keep upright. The wraith’s other hand came up from behind. The cold breeze that blew up their spine warned them enough to jump away again. The wraiths claws dug into the dirt. Killing the plants, Evander had just grown. This time Evander didn’t hesitate. Lunging forward and plunging both of the light blades into the wraith’s hand. A distorted scream echoed throughout the trees. Evander stumbled backward, the wraith’s hand slammed into one of the trees. Throwing thick, black, bubbling ooze on everything. Evander had released the blades but they hadn’t dropped. Hovering in their hands as if they still held the covered hilts. 

Evander gripped the blades again. The shadow wraith retreated into the dark and it was silent. Evander lowered their weapons. Watching the darkness. Nothing moved. A cold breath wove between them from behind. They turned as the claws came down over them. Evander cried out and dropped to the ground. Raising their arms over their head to try and shield themself. The claws trapped them, slapping against their forearms. Causing the light blades to cut into their back. Blood soaked into their waistband and trailed along their waist. 

Evander pushed up but the wraith just pushed them down. The blades cut from their lower back up to their shoulders. The wraith kept pushing down. Evander released the weapons and the light vanished. Evander tried to push up on the hand above them. Their arms felt like they’d snap right in half. 

A bright light lit up ahead. Lux ran toward Evander growling loudly. Lux ran close enough to touch when the wraith’s other hand slapped Lux away. Lux recovered in a second snapping at the wraith’s hand and drawing pinpricks of bubbling ooze. Lux ran after the hand. The light intensified as Lux snapped more. His jaws making audible clicks. The pressure over Evander lifted slightly. Allowing them to breathe. Lux planted his paws beside Evander and his glow lit up blindingly. Evander covered their eyes from the intense light. Another scream echoed through the woods in rage and pain. The hand over Evander lifted from over them and slammed beside them. Lux cried out and Evander fought to open their eyes. The wraith’s claws dug into the dirt and lifted, curled in a fist. Little glimpses of Lux’s light peeked through. 

“Lux!” Evander screamed. The wraith clenched their fist. It crunched like a handful of dry sticks. The light between the wraith’s knuckles disappeared. Evander screamed wordlessly. Covering their mouth in shock. The dark skeleton of Lux fell limply from the wraith’s hand. Evander ran to Lux and fell to their knees.

“Goodbye. In Between.” The wraith said. Though the words weren’t quite perceived as Evander hesitantly touched Lux’s cracked skull. The cold breeze picked up around them and a hissing from above came at them fast. 

A light broke out from under the hood of the wraith like a crack of lightning. Showing the entire, massive body of the wraith. It roared and stumbled back into the darkness. Evander lifted the skull and looked into the empty sockets. It was still. The roar of the wraith died out and with a cold hiss the woods stilled. 

Evander couldn’t tell if their eyes were open or not. But they didn’t want to look or to see the cracked and broken bones anymore. They shook while they sobbed and dry heaved. Covering their mouth to keep from throwing up on Lux’s corpse. They opened their eyes slowly and froze. 

In the darkness, little drops of lavender colored tear drops lit up Evander’s face and hands. As well as Lux. Little flowering sprouts sprung up in the bones cracks. Evander shakily put their hands over the tiny flowers. They lit up their hands. Spreading the flowers over the entire body. The flowers made Lux glow. His tail shifted. 

A little flicker of light ahead distracted Evander from the slowly shifting bones. Another flicker to the left disappeared between the trees. And another to the right. Evander sat back to defend themself as more and more little flickers of lightning flashed between the trees. The flashes lit up the trees briefly. 

“Back off!” Evander’s voice broke as they got to their feet. Conjuring up the blades again. “Only warning!” The flickers lit up brighter and more frequently. They turned as the flickers spun around them. A little flicker lit up into a bright angelic figure. The most of the figure was a flowing hooded cape but under the hood was a very well lit and defined face that was see through. Showing their skull beneath. It hovered toward Evander.

“Are you a child of light?” Evander whispered hesitantly. The blades in their hands vanished in a rain of glitter. 

“Yes. What are you?” The light being asked. 

“Evander. Ah. Human.” Evander cleared their throat and shifted awkwardly. They turned to Lux and knelt down. “Can you help him?” The being glided effortlessly toward them. It’s hand reached out over the skeletal body and it’s frown deepened. 

“What have you done?” The being retracted their hand as if Lux would reach up and bite them. “You shouldn’t be using your powers so recklessly!” 

“Why? What happened? Can you help him?” Evander crawled next to the being. Feeling the warmth radiating off the being. All around them the flickers approached into identical angelic beings. Each one was different. One resembled a bipedal deer. Another was a raccoon. The children of light were all visually interesting to look at. Evander’s eyes darted from one after another. Unable to look away. The being beside them straighten up. They waved their hand and a trail of sparkles followed. The others nodded and closed in around them. 

“What’s happening?” Evander stood up. 

“We’ll take our kin back to the light. If there is anything we can do now, it must be done there.” The child of light began walking. The others lifted up Lux’s twitching body. Evander jumped in front of the leading light.

“Where is the light? What did you mean about using my powers recklessly?” Questions just tumbled from Evander’s mouth without a pause for breath between them. The child raised their hand and silenced Evander. 

“There is much to explain.” The light child said. “And we haven’t the time to do it here. The forest floor is dangerous. The wraith will not be silenced for long. Once it’s strength has fully returned only the guardian’s light will be powerful enough to stop it.” 

“But you just chased it off.” Evander crossed their arms. They stopped to count. “There’s nearly twelve of you. You’re telling me you all together can’t kill it?” The child didn’t answer. Instead walking past them. The other children of light began passing them as well. The leading one carrying Lux. The rest gave them long looks as they passed. Evander’s temper flared. 

“HEY!” Evander screamed. The light of the children flickered and the plants under Evander withered. “Someone needs to tell me what is going on right the fuck now!”

The light children all froze. They stared at them. Evander looked from one set of eyes to another. Looking for any hint of anything. The leading light child parted the crowd and approached Evander. 

“There are two factions within this world. The Light and the Dark. The guardian and the wraith.” The child said. “Everyone within this world falls into one of those sides. You do not.” Evander looked at all the other light children.

“Come with us.” The leading child of light held out their hand. “Come to the light with us. Or the wraith will continue to pursue you.” 

“That sounds like blackmail.” Evander narrowed their eyes. 

“Then stay.” The light said. It retracted their hand and turned away again. 

“No. Wait!” Evander jumped. The light turned back to them. “I’ll come with you.” The light nodded slowly. Holding out it’s hand again for Evander to take. Evander hesitantly took the hand. Light travelled up their arm and stopped at their shoulder. 

“You really think he’s going to be okay?” Evander whispered as the light child began to lead them through the forest. 

“There is no good that comes from holding on to what has already gone.” The child said. Evander’s heart dropped to the soul of their feet. The child of light led them to the front of the crowd. They held out a hand and glowing vines grew up from the ground and the trees into a winding stair around the trunk of a tree. The child led Evander up and around the stair with the rest of the children of light following closely. 

The stair led up into the treetops where the light shone through the leaves and needles of the tops of the trees. The branches were so tightly woven here that Evander could walk on them like a second floor of the forest. The branches wove into a trail that was surrounded by a tunnel of the leaves. Here the leaves were clear and glowed in many different colors as the splash of the sea sprayed them. The crash of storming seas was deafening here. If Evander tried to speak no one would hear them. The tunnel had little windows that showed the forest. Little glows of birds flew between the windows and beneath Evander saw the glows of other luminated forest creatures. Everything in this forest produced light. 

The tunnel opened into a giant village made of woven branches and sewn leaves. It was small and barren. With barely enough sheltered areas for all the children of light Evander traveled with. They were led quickly to the center where sea water poured and light shone down the strongest. Lux's body was placed on the altar. The child let go of Evander's hand and they formed a circle around the altar. Evander folded their hands together and bit thier knuckle. Lavender tears shoulders down their face. 

An owl-like figure tapped Evander's shoulder.

"Come. Let them do what needs to be done." He pulled Evander out of the circle and the gap closed behind them. "You look tired. Let me show you where you can rest. We will come get you where there is news." Evander let the light creature take them into a small sheltered area. A glowing spring flowed from the top of the shelter into a rainbow pool and flowed down to the forest floor. A little bed pile of leaves and feathers sat in the corner. 

The owl left Evander in the shelter. Drawing giant leaf-like curtains and leaving Evander alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this got uploaded in a single day. Because I posted this on my Fiction Press originally but thought that it couldn't hurt to post here too.


	8. Chapter 8

Evander paced back and forth in the shelter. Anxious and guilty over Lux. Other glowing figures came and went. Trying to help Evander relax. Bringing them food in the form of glowing fruit and a luminescent vegetable salad. Evander wolfed down the food on offer. The food and even the water from the fountain was cool and tasted wonderful. Only undermined by the pain of Lux’s memory. A frog-like figure suggested bathing in the rainbow pool under the fountain and brought new clothes for them. Evander didn’t even try to relax in the pool. Simply jumping in and washing off the dirt and thoroughly cleaning the sustained wounds.

The frog like figure came to bandage up their back. Using off-white bandages that were soaked in something cold that made Evander’s skin tingle. Evander dressed themself in simple, light pants. The felted green tunic that hung just below their hips. The tunic was v-cut just touching the middle of their sternum. Showing the pale wraps. The tunic was tied with woven leather over the shoulders. A lighter green wrap was tied around their waist and with a braided leather cord tying it all together.

No one had come to check on or reassure Evander since. It made the anxiety grow and flow through their veins into every part of them. The rainbow fountain’s glittering colors turned grey as they hit the pool. The line where Evander paced went black. They noticed the changes, only adding to the panic that made their head throb. They had a million theories on what was happening all tumbled into a single convoluted narrative. Though they had no place in it. Their eyes darted up to the curtain every few seconds. Hoping to see someone come in with any kind of news. They didn’t want to leave the shelter and get in the way. But the weight of not knowing was pressing down on them as if they were holding up the whole ocean.

Evander ducked out of the curtain impulsively. Unable to take it anymore.

Unsettlingly, the glowing altar was empty. No Lux or children of light. Evander ducked back into the shelter and paced rapidly. The branches under them cracked and snapped as they walked. They wobbled as the ground beneath them became unstable. It wasn’t enough for Evander to care. They were rationalizing why Lux would have been moved. Maybe he was all better. Or maybe the altar was only for diagnosis. A thousand scenarios. From best to worst all crowded their mind. Yelling all at once and making them pace harder.

The ground beneath them snapped and Evander fell. They propped themself up on their elbows. One leg trapped thigh-deep in the floor. Evander wiggled and pulled but the branches pinched them so hard it was making their toes numb. Evander leaned back to see what branch they needed to move to free themself. They could see through the dark branches into the glow of the forest below. They couldn’t see the ground. Just darkness between flickering stars. It made their throat close and their stomach lurch. Evander gave a weak cough and clenched their jaw. They wiggled and fought to pull themself free but were stuck tight. Evander jerked frantically. They felt as if their voice had been stolen. They coughed harder to remind themself they DID have a voice.

“Hey!” Evander choked. Forcing their voice to work. “HEY! I need help!” The frog ran into the curtain. They ran to Evander’s side, then flipped their webbed hand with a rain of glitter. Three other children of light; a squirrel, a fox, and a bear rushed in. They surrounded Evander, the fox and squirrel each took an arm. The bear knelt in front of them and stuck their paws in between the branches. The frog wrapped around Evander’s shoulders.

“On three.” The frog commanded. All the hands around Evander tightened. “One. Two. Three!” The bear pushed and the rest pulled and Evander slipped right out of the floor. Evander was placed on a stronger part of the floor and the bear released the branches back into place. The bear and fox crouched back to the hole that Evander had made. They conjured a light that made the trees grow back to patch the hole.

“What happened?” The frog asked patiently.

“I don’t know.” Evander shrugged ashamed. “I’m just worried about Lux and-”

“Lux is the dog?” The frog held up a hand to pause Evander.

“Yes. Does he have another name?” Evander rubbed their arm and shifted. Leaning down to rub the sore place on their thigh.

“We don’t use names here.” The frog shook their head and lowered their hand. “We don’t commonly speak the way you do.”

“So. What happened to Lux?” Evander asked. Feeling the edge of their dread melt away. The other animal figures stood and quickly exited the shelter. The frog opened their mouth and shut it.

“The Myr would like to speak to you about that.” The frog said. “I’ll take you to them.” The frog exited the shelter. Evander started after. Seeing the blackened area where the other figures had left quickly. Evander ducked out of the curtain. The frog was waiting beside the shelter. Figures of different kinds now were all over the sanctuary. Not speaking but glittering in some kind of conversation.

Evander followed the frog through the city. Their eyes were fixed on the empty altar in the center of the sanctuary. They felt their mind go numb as they prepared for the worst.

The frog led Evander between the shelters to where stairs led upward. The frog stood next to the stairs and motioned for Evander to go up the stairs. Which they did. The stairs wound around a thick tree trunk. The higher Evander climbed the louder the sound of rapidly crashing waves became. The glow of seawater dripping down made it look like the canopy had freckles.

Around the last turn Evander could see the pale light of the sea. It rolled and moved rapidly. Here the plants were saturated with the water. Evander stepped onto the balcony. The water lit up above them. It turned and twisted around the lit spot. Evander reached up to touch it. Feeling their hand submerge in the cold air but not quite high enough to reach the water. The seawater rolled toward their hand. Like it was reaching back.

“There is unrest.” A voice to the left of them made Evander jump and turn. Slipping on the water and nearly falling. The skeletal human figure approached slowly. “The great old one is churning.”

“The ocean?” Evander straightened and met the figure halfway across the balcony.

“It created the ocean.” The human said. “Created the guardian, and in some ways created the wraith as well.”

“What has it so upset?” Evander asked. Mesmerized by the agitated waters above.

“That I do not know.” The human shook their head.

“Is it bad?” They asked.

“The skies have been troubled before. When the wraith first prowled the forest floor. When the siren betrayed the guardian.” The human shrugged. “I have never seen it so upset. But like all things, it will pass.”

“Has Lux passed?” Evander asked hesitantly. Looking down at their lack of shoes.

“Yes, but no.” The human said. “Lux, as you have called him, cannot move on. His body has died. It can no longer sustain a spirit. Whatever you were attempting to do. It trapped his spirit within his body.” Evander felt like they would throw up.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“I know you didn’t. But you did.” The human turned to Evander. “What do you plan to do about it?”

“I don’t know how I did it, much less how to undo it.” Evander crossed their arms tightly. Little tears were threatening them from behind their eyes.

“So what should we do?” The human asked patiently. Evander looked up to the ocean.

“I don’t know.” Evander shook their head. “Is there anything you and the others can do?”

“It is not within our power.” The human shook their head.

“Whose power is it within? The guardian?” Evander shifted and began rocking anxiously.

“His power is beyond our comprehension.” The human said. Evander scowled but tried to keep calm.

“So let’s talk to him about it.” Evander said. Squeezing their arms painfully.

“That is a good plan but not one we can take.” The human shook their head. “There are no paths through the canopy to the guardian’s treetop. The only way to the guardian is through the forest floor.”

“What makes it dangerous?” Evander asked. The gnawing realization already seeping in through the back of their mind.

“Not all the wild animals within the forest floor are friendly. Aside from that, the forest floor is the wraith’s domain.” The human turned and began walking toward the stairs. “And the wraith’s strength will return in leaps and bounds the longer we leave it be. Any children of light on the floor will be attacked mercilessly.”

“Any other ways to reach the guardian?” Evander followed the human down the stairs. “Any way to make new paths?” The human led Evander into a new hallway and into a large room. Glowing figures shuffled about but quickly vanished through other doorways. Leaving a single bed with Lux laying on it. The human glided around the table but Evander couldn’t enter the room. They covered their mouth as their stomach lurched and acid stormed up their throat and burned the inside of their nose.

Lux would twitch occasionally. Covered in bark that was peeling off. Flowers that were passed dead and fully rotting with a sickly sweet smell. There was no glow or outline to him. He twitched in his paws and tail. Like there were strings attached to him that were being jerked. Evander forcefully swallowed and took a shaky step into the room. Lux jerked to look at them and it made Evander numb all over.

“Where is the guardian’s tree?” Evander asked quietly. “I’ll go. Even if I have to go alone. I just need to know where I’m going.” The human placed a hand on Lux’s skull.

“Are you sure?” The human asked. No hint of argument in their voice.

“I am.” Evander said. The human figure nodded.

“Tomorrow you can set out then. We’ll show you the way.” The human pet Lux again and gently touched Evander’s shoulder. Suddenly a glow appeared behind Evander’s eyes. They closed their eyes and saw the forest. All of it. Every tree, bush and flower within the forest.

Follow the light and it will take you to the guardian.

Evander opened their eyes as the human lifted their hand from their shoulder and led Evander out of the room. Evander paused to look at Lux one last time. They clenched their teeth and quickly left the room. The human led Evander back to the shelter. The decayed spot on the floor had been fixed up.

“We’ll have supplies ready for you tomorrow morning. Please. Try to get some sleep.” The human held Evander’s hands tightly.

“I can’t.” Evander pulled their hands away. “I need to figure out how these powers work. I can’t keep going around making everything worse.”

“I understand.” The human nodded. “All I ask is that you experiment with your powers above the canopy to minimize any accidents. You know where to go.” The human turned and left the shelter.

Evander’s legs gave out from under them. They collapsed to the ground. Curled up into a ball. The pressure was crushing them. They felt their head filled with so much pressure from the feelings that were building.

They swallowed it all down and shoved themself to their feet. Just keep moving. Evander pressed their palms into their eyes until they saw spots. They peeked out of the shelter and saw the partly populated streets. They stepped out from the shelter and walked determinedly to the staircase.

The light of the ocean was dimming to a dark lavender as it stormed and crashed against each other. Evander didn’t look up at it though the cold sea spray was refreshing. The droplets glowed on their skin. Evander had gotten fairly good at illuminating. Holding the light in their hands. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust. They walked about letting a trail of glowing plants light up behind them. They stopped at the fair end and molded together tall sunflowers as big as they could reasonably make them. They made a line of five glowing giants to use as targets.

Evander didn’t know where to go or stand. They walked to the middle of the balcony. They’d managed to create weapons not once but twice. Both took the shapes that Evander needed but didn’t ask for. Evander floundered awkwardly as they tried to figure out what command was needed. They flipped their palms, clenched their fists, flicked their wrists and tossed their arms. Nothing but a trail of light that followed. Like a sparkler in the night sky.

Evander stretched out their hands. Everything they needed to do, they just did. A little silver lining of clarity shone through the clouds of determination. Evander pulled their hand back and aimed with a second. They snapped their fingers and a bolt flew as if they’d shot it. It flew wide and disappeared into the canopy. But in Evander’s outstretched hand was a white glowing ethereal bow. It was made of different weaving branches that were all moving and flowing around each other. Evander pulled back another shot and the light reacted. A straight bolt of light pulled back and aligned where they aimed.

Three shots went wide. The fourth hit the balcony they were standing on. The fifth grazed the center sunflower and the sixth hit the sunflower. Not dead center but dead enough. The next few shots were more accurate than the first few. It still took a long time to aim and shoot. Still. A ranged option was good to have.

Evander decided one center shot was good enough and it was time to move on. They changed the grip and ran at the line of sunflowers. Two had holes in them. Evander stopped short and spun. Putting more momentum into their light weapon. The bow unravelled into the glowing whip. It snapped through two stalks and dropped one with holes and one without to the ground. Evander felt a smile glowing on their face. They grabbed the whip with both hands and turned on heel. Splitting the light into two blades. Easily slicing through the other stalks.

Evander let the light vanish from their hands. Leaving them in darkness. Only the light from the dark lavender ocean that was turning navy. Evander lit up their palm again so their eyes wouldn’t have to adjust. They were surrounded by the dead and dark corpses of the sunflowers they’d made. Evander shifted as the guilt found its way back in. They gathered the flowers and looked at them in their hands. The light coming from their hands didn’t ignite the light of the flowers as it would for the living plantlife.

Evander’s attention was demanded when the water above stilled for a second. They looked up as it dipped. A bird with a dim glow was floating in the still water while the waves crashed around it. Evander put down the flowers and followed the floating animal curiously. They brought up clumsy looking branches that Evander climbed up to the water’s surface.

They scooped the bird out of the water. The ocean reacted when they touched it. A halo of white light rippling out where they touched. Evander cradled the small bird that was exactly the size of their hands. The bird’s small glowing eyes looked up at Evander miserably. It’s wing was twisted and broken. Evander carefully slid down and sat on their clumsy branches. The bird’s glow was deep green in shapes and lines all over their body, all except their broken wing.

Evander shifted the bird into one hand while the other cradled the wing very gently. Their feet shifted restlessly along the branch anxiously. They swallowed thickly. With a deep breath they let the light from their hand illuminate through the broken wing. Vines of light traced through the wing. Following the paths made by bone and veins. Making the multiple breaks in the bones visible. With a few twitches in their fingers, Evander slid the bones back together delicately. Their arms were shaking from how tense they were. Nothing existed outside of this moment.

The cracks in the bones vanished. Evander’s light faded and the deep green of the bird’s light traveled and shifted along the wing. The bird chirped and flapped both wings. It hopped on Evander’s hand before taking off to the forest. Evander relaxed and felt exhausted pain. Their muscles were sore from how tight they’d been sitting. Evander stepped down their stairs. Exhaustedly waving a hand and the branches they’d created vanished. Evander wasn’t ready to sleep. They needed to keep working, practicing. But everything was getting hazy.

Evander rubbed their eyes in defeat. They shifted the garden they’d created into a little cove of a type. Evander fell into it. They didn’t remember shifting or even getting comfortable. Just hazy smoke of light and dark, hot and cold.

“It’s time to wake up.” Evander was jostled gently but it still startled them. They jumped awake and flinched from the bright light. An arm thrown over their eyes and reclined. The sleep rubbed away and Evander looked up at the bright blue of the morning ocean. Remnants of the early morning reds and purples vanishing in the distance. Ahead of them was the figure of a tall eared lynx.

“We thought you’d already left.” The lynx smiled. “Come down and have some breakfast.” Evander’s eyes blinked independently of each other as they stood up unstably. First few steps were shaky. They veered hard left as they yawned. But Evander shook off the sleep and straightened themself out. The lynx led Evander down into the little sanctuary where the roadways had little groups.

“You don’t all live here do you?” Evander asked. Seeing much more figures than shelters.

“No.” The lynx shook their head. “We have many little hideaways like this all over the forest.” Evander nodded as the lynx vanished into a well lit shelter. They followed into the small room that was almost identical to the one they’d been in when they first arrived. To the side their pack was solidly shaped from the contents and a little folded bundle sat beneath it.

“We filled up your pack with enough to get you to the center of the forest.” The lynx said. They turned with a wooden bowl filled with hot food. “Also some clothes better suited for travelling.” Evander took the bowl and their stomach roared. The lynx laughed and left Evander to eat and dress privately.

Evander shoved breakfast in their face hastily as they inspected the new clothes. A white t-shirt and black belted vest. Black rough leather pants. Black thick armored boots. All wrapped in a deep red cloak. Evander dressed just as quickly while also eating. They secured the pack under the cloak and left the shelter.

They looked at all the children of light. Going about as if nothing was different. Evander held a strap of their pack and walked out. Everyone they passed waved and shouted their goodbyes. It made Evander’s head spin. Why would they be so nice? After what happened to Lux?

Evander looked over the side into the twinkling lights of the forest below. They brought up a hand and conjured a still shaky but solid set of stairs. Evander looked back, the figures waved at them and Evander waved back and descended down to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Evander held the light aloft. Keeping a well lit ring around them. It helped them see the ground before them and the trees. But most of the world around them was dark. From the bottom of the sanctuary’s steps were a glowing trail of mushrooms. The white glowing mushrooms were in such a perfect line it had to be a path laid out for them to follow. With twinkles of colored lights that danced around. Appearing and disappearing quickly. Sounds of animals shifting all around, above and below. It had been unnerving at first but after walking for a while they just weren’t as bothered by it. It became more comforting than terrifying. 

As they walked, Evander learned to change the color of their light as well. They changed it to deep green. It made the light of the plants they made also deep green. As they held the green light up a distant green light lit up suddenly. The light got bigger and a loud sound of air blowing accompanied it. Evander squinted to see what it was. A black shadow with green lines approached rapidly. Evander dropped their lights as a bird with only one of its wings as tall as Evander flew by on it’s side. The wind in its wings so strong it knocked Evander to the ground. The bird gave a screech that echoed through the trees. Evander carefully lit up their hand again. The green lights of the giant bird disappearing into the trees. 

Evander looked up and around as the echoing cries of the bird got farther and farther away. Evander laid on their back and sighed. A new hypothesis about the color of the light attracting equal light formed and was filed away for later. Evander got to their feet and brushed themself off. They started moving forward along the trail again. Trailing their hand along the trees as they went. A sudden slip and their knee buckled to keep from rolling their ankle. Evander righted themself and looked down. One foot was standing in the middle of a giant animal print. It was something with paws. Evander brightened their light to see where the paws led. They wrapped around a different set of tracks that were just as big. They left the mushroom trail and disappeared into the forest. 

Evander stood on the trail and looked out into the darkness. Not to far in the distance was a soft pink light that flickered. It was surrounded by a dark red light that circled it. Evander feared the worst and they brightened their light up their arms. The cloak behind them acted like a spot light as they ran into the forest toward the pink lit animal. The pink lights changed into the weak flickering light that would get brighter and dummer seemingly randomly. The red light moved so fast around it looked like red flashes of lightning. Evander summoned their bow first. But as they ran their aim jostled and shook. The creature moved too fast. Evander dropped the ranged weapon. There was no way they’d make that shot. They’d only risk injuring the already injured animal. 

They broke through the treeline and cracked their whip. The soft pink outline glowed and became the shape of a doe the size of a football field. Her head was on the ground as her chest heaved. Hiding, barely visible in a little cove made of upturned tree roots. Evander tried to get close but the red flashes came down hard. The hooves of a buck that were bigger than cars and much heavier slammed down around their head. Evander jumped around trying not to get crushed. They stumbled back into the trees where the buck couldn’t crush them as easily. The red light of the buck was blinding but dulled as Evander stayed still. They slid down as they watched the lights of the two deer. The doe’s stomach was bigger than her chest and it made Evander slide down further. The doe was in labor. Evander turned back to try and see where their mushroom path was. It was impossible to see. Even when Evander stood up. They saw a shadow cross behind the trees. Like an illusion. Only visible in the way it blocked out the other lights.

The shadow circled the doe. But the buck didn’t seem to see it. Evander brought up their bow. The doe gave a shriek and red thick fluid gushed out. Evander felt their stomach lurch. Behind the expectant mother the shadow began stalking closer. Evander squinted and could see the pointed ears and slim muzzle of a giant mountain lion. As big as the giant buck. It sank down and prepared to pounce. Evander jumped forward and let loose an arrow. It went wild over the cat’s head. But it made the cat shrink back. The buck’s hooves came down at them again 

Evander jumped back into the treeline to avoid being trampled. In the time it took Evander to run around the tree the cougar pounced. Over the doe and straight into the antlers of the buck. The antlers lit up red and threw the cougar into the trees where Evander was hiding. Evander pulled back another shot and the bolt of light penetrated into the cougar’s muzzle. Illuminated red blood oozed out as the light bolt vanished. The cat hissed and backed up. The buck stormed forward and smacked his antlers against a tree instead of the attacker. Causing the antlers to crack threateningly. The cougar swept forward and clawed into the buck’s front shoulder  
.   
Evander jumped forward. Dropping the bow in favor of the dual swords Dancing through the cougar’s legs and slicing deeply into them. Hot blood sprayed and lit up the forest floor. The buck tossed his antlers to ward back the cougar and the cougar stumbled backward. Evander ducked out of the way as the giant cat stumbled. The buck stormed forward and impaled the cougar with his antlers. Puncturing into the stomach area and more blood pooled. 

The cougar hissed swiping at the buck and opening up his chest. Removing itself from the bucks antlers. The cougar’s amber eyes saw Evander with their blades and swiped at them too. Evander jumped back and the claws passed. Evander hadn’t even noticed at first that they’d been hit. Their knee buckled and then Evander saw the blood pouring through their pants from their calf. They fell to the ground. The cougar stormed forward to attack but was stopped by the antlers of the buck. His antlers punctured through the cougar’s chest and killed it. With a toss of his head the cougar’s lifeless body was thrown into the forest. Blood that was rapidly losing it’s glow was splattered over the trail the cougar’s body was thrown. 

Evander quickly pressed the light of their hand into their wound. Closing it up in a hurry so they could get back and away before the buck turned on them. They got to their feet, still a little bloody. The buck’s head and antlers were covered in blood but he didn’t attack. He turned to the doe where a pair of little lumps of wet flesh were curled up beside them. The doe’s soft pink light turned red to match her mate’s. The little babies glowed with the soft pink. Evander sighed pleasantly. The mother licked at her babies. The buck leaned down and sniffed at Evander. The buck’s breath nearly knocked Evander over. He nodded and went over to his family. Evander carefully followed to where the little family was laying. They felt like an ant in comparison. 

Evander walked around so that the mother could sniff at them as well. The dark wet nose touched her. A dainty little breeze came from it. Evander held up their light in a dull red like the doe and buck. They both swarmed down and sniffed at them more. The air knocked Evander around and made them laugh. The buck backed up and laid down to help cradle the two babies. The little fawns reached forward to sniff as well. Evander didn’t step forward to the babies, fearing the mother would react violently. 

Evander looked around the clearing’s treeline. It all looked exactly the same. Dark and filled with twinkling lights. They walked to the edge of the clearing and changed the light to emulate the color of the mushrooms. Hoping the mushrooms would glow brighter. But it made no difference. The buck stood up again. He knelt down before Evander. His red light from dark to light. Evander reached forward and pet his muzzle. They were distracted by another dark shadow that was there only briefly. Evander pushed past the buck to see whatever it had been. But it was gone. The buck’s light darkened suddenly. He pressed his nose into Evander, pushing them down. The buck lifted Evander into the air on his muzzle. Evnader clung as the ground vanished into nothing but darkness. The wind rushed past their ears and made them dizzier than ever. They crawled up the muzzle. Their feet sliding against the bone as they crawled up to the antlers. They were glowing and Evander didn’t think they would be able to grab them. Evander clung to the illuminated bone as the buck stood fully. 

The deer started moving. Shaking Evander around as they began travelling. Evander sat on the deer’s skull as they walked. One arm and one leg wrapped around one of the antlers for stability. The glowing lights of birds flying just over head. Illuminated insects that flew around were as big as Evander was. Butterflies with glowing wings, dragonflies that zipped past. Squirrels and chipmunks in greens and aquamarines jumped in the branches. Leaving fading light lines after them. Beneath them were more light lines from the forest floor animals. Rabbits and skunks all going about their lives. Evander stood up. The wind tossed their hair and cloak about so they made little snaps. Above and below were twinkling lights. It felt like they were floating on a ship through space. Taking their breath away.

“Where are you taking me?” Evander leaned down to ask. “Do you know where the center of the forest is?” Of course there was no answer. But Evander didn’t expect one. They were just enjoying the ride. The deer slowed to a stop and bent down low. Down through the glow and leaving the light lines. The deer knelt to the ground and Evander slid off. The deer nodded and turned away. Evander waved as he disappeared back into the trees. They weren’t any closer to the trail and were more lost than ever. They held up the light of the mushrooms. Hoping a trail would spring up. Nothing sprang up. There was a little mist of iridescent blackness that creeped along the forest floor. It had a bitter sweet sour smell to it. 

The black mist danced around Evander. They brightened their light and a series of rainbow sparkles in the black mist reflected the light. The reflecting sparkles bounced forward into a short trail. When Evander stepped forward more sparkles ahead would light up. It created a trail deeper that Evander followed. The glows of the animals around stopped appearing. There was nothing but the sparkling mist and the thick black trees. The trees changed the farther along that Evander walked. Their bark changed to black and slick. Like something was oozing between the cracks. Black oil bled down from the trees into a dry cracked forest floor. No leaves or pine needles littered the ground here. The trees looked long dead and it was eerily silent. 

Evander swallowed thickly. Brightening up their light enough to see the oozing tree oil looked more dark red. It dripped between trees like bloody spider’s webs. Surrounding Evander into a tunnel. Black shapes and shadows loomed up in the distance around the trees. Evander could almost make out what some of them were meant to be. Staircases, planes, Evander could swear there was even a castle or two in there. Familiar shapes but wholly unrecognizable. The ground suddenly crunched underneath them. They looked down to see the cracked ground that was flaking under their boots.

Ahead the trees vanished entirely. Disappearing into the cracks of the giant black canyon. The chasm was twisting with the black miasma. Here the air was rancid. It choked Evander with a foul smell. They picked up their cloak and covered their nose with it. They could still smell the rot but it was slightly more bearable. Evander looked down into the dark but didn’t see anything. Even when turning up the light as bright as they could. The sparkling lights went down into the chasm. There was a sound coming from the chasm. Voices.

“Hello?” Evander called loudly into the darkness. Their voice echoed around in the chasm. Joining the choir of random voices in the dark. Evander leaned forward and held their light out. Trying to illuminate how far down any of it went. The ground crackled and shifted warningly beneath them. Evandedr backed up. Afraid they’d fall in. They began walking to the left. Around the chasm. 

There were no visible trees in the chasm. Black mist hovered over and around it. The cracks slid under trees and exposed their roots. The thick tangled vines clung to the dirt for dear life. Others succumbed to gravity and fell across the cracks or in them. Evander crawled over the roots and trees to avoid the chasm. Everything they stepped over rumbled and shifted. When the wood crunched it would release more black mist. Anything that crumbled, broke, or shifted would release small amounts of the black mist. The rancid smell would get a little stronger and Evander would press the cloak to their nose harder. They slid and skidded around the tree roots, nothing Evander couldn’t recover from. 

They jumped down onto solid ground and the earth began to shake. Evander flailed as the ground vibrated beneath them. A new crack split open the forest floor. The trees in its way slowly fell down into the chasm. Disappearing into the dark mist with a dry crack of thunder. Evander was thrown to the ground as well as the crack dove under another tree but the tree's roots held strong. The ground crumbled away and made the crack wider. Evander bounced up and down as the color drained from their face. The crack crumbled at them. They kicked and flopped around but couldn’t make any movement anywhere. The ground crumbled away under their ankles and then their hips. 

Then they were sliding down into the dark. Even with light coming from their hands, visibility was zero. Dark smoke jumped in rings out from underneath them Their feet touched metal for a second and bounced right out from under them. They hit the metal with a deep clang and they were sliding down at a rapid rate. They shot off the ramp and hit the ground painfully. Momentum rolled forward until they slowed and bumped into a metal pole stuck at an angle.

Evander’s light had gone out and they saw nothing. Not even anything moving. The rotten smell was stronger than ever here. Evander had a gut reaction to turn onto hands and knees to dry heave. Acid came spewing out, making them more nauseous. Their throat burned and their nose began to run. Blocking out the smell enough that Evander recovered. They got to their feet and wrapped their coat around their neck and face like a scarf. With the smell blocked, Evander lit up their palm and held it up to see where they fell. Looming above them was a metal slide. The slide somehow unrusted though the wood and paint were peeling. 

The pole they’d fallen into was the beginning of an old tire swing. Evander took a few hesitant steps. The tire part of the swing was on the ground. The chains had snapped and nearly turned to dust. Evander walked around the park. With a metal jungle gym that threatened to collapse. Some monkey bars and an old swing set. 

Evander turned around. Spinning in place as they recognized the park they were in. It was here they’d had their first kiss. The memory was hazy almost completely non-existent now. There were a few things they remembered. They were young and dumb. Who knew how old to be honest. She was cute. Blonde with green eyes and ripped up jeans. Evander always was a sucker for a rebel. It had been a dare to kiss her. So they went behind the bushes where the teachers couldn’t see. She was most nervous then they had been. Fiddling with their jacket and making dumb jokes about how stupid the dare was. They said the two of them could just lie and say they did. No one was watching. The kiss was too short. Not a peck but still too short. She didn’t look at them and didn’t make eye contact for days afterward. 

Evander turned away from the park and saw other shadow masses in the dark. Maybe other forgotten places. They began walking through the darkness. Curious to know what other memories were hiding in the darkness. They wandered toward the next area. The sound of crickets got louder as they entered a gravel road with an old field of tall grass to one side and an old burnt out house on the other. This place was familiar too. Evander turned to the field. There was supposed to be a house on that side.

They headed for the old burned house. Knowing the layout of it already. It was a place they weren’t supposed to play as a kid but did anyway. That was where they hid when their parents were fighting. Once they’d even slept out there. A nice little hiding place. Glass crunched under Evander’s feet. The charred wood was crumbling to the ground. Evander put a hand on their hip. The building didn’t look safe to enter, it was just too decayed. That didn’t stop Evander from walking through the door frame.


	10. Chapter 10

Evander walked through the black mist. Places that they knew but some they couldn’t remember. The dark miasma was moving into shapes. Like a thousand reflections of them walking in the iridescent smoke. Occasionally one reflection would break away and head toward more darkened shapes. 

Evander ignored the temptation to wander through memory lane. They needed to keep moving forward through this darkness. The deeper then went the more uneasy they became. Like the other reflections were like sirens luring them to their death. They wove between streep lamps that didn’t offer any extra light. Shadow buildings rose up into a narrow street. The light they held travelled away from them and came from above in the street lights. Lighting up the street ahead. 

The buildings turned into the winding and confusing maze of apartments. Before they’d realized it, they were walking in a familiar pattern through the complex. The black mist turned white and dispersed. Lights in the complex turned on and the streets under them were damp from rain. 

There was a feeling of dread like a stone in their stomach. But they weren’t in control of themself anymore. Everything looked so much bigger than they remembered it being but still being exactly the right size. They hopped up onto the concrete porch, surrounded by the worn blue fence. The brass doorknob was cold in their hand. They didn’t want to go in. It turned and opened into the dark. The black shadows moved around for a moment before taking in the proper shape of the apartment. The second-hand couch that was worn and ugly. The coffee table with deep scratches and a few books propping it up. The leaning bookshelf with only three books. 

Evander remembered those books. One on birds, on baking, and on mental positivity. Mom was all about that attracting positivity mentality. But mom wasn’t quite herself anymore. Hadn’t been since the separation. 

“I’m home!” Evander called. Immediately confused as to why they did. They swung the door shut before realizing they had. The house was dark. No one was home. Right?

Upstairs came the heavy sound of footsteps. Evander immediately ran to the switch and flipped on the yellow light. Mom stood at the top of the stairs with wild eyes. 

“We need to go.” She whispered. 

“Go where?” Evander asked. The dread building as they knew what was happening but couldn’t break away. As if they were trapped in a horrible nightmare. 

“Now! Get your things! Pack lightly.” Their mom charged back into their room. Evander walked up the stairs into their own room. Bare. Just like they remembered it. A ghastly twin mattress on the ground with one hand-me-down comforter. A small dresser. The closet didn’t have doors on it. Not anymore. Mom broke them off in one of her episodes. Rambling about how it would find them and kill them in their sleep. Clothes littered their floor, mom had already come through here. Chaotic steps came thundering down the hall. Mom smashed through the door.

“It’s here. We need to leave!” Mom whispered hurriedly. Her face drained of color. 

“Mom. What is it? Where are we going?” Evander didn’t even open their mouth but that was their voice. 

“Hurry. We need to hurry.” Mom grabbed an armful of clothes from the floor and shoved them into a backpack. Shoving it at Evander and grabbing their arm hard. 

“You’re hurting me.” Evander said. They were pulled down the stairs and out the door. They didn’t even stop to shut the door or turn out the lights. Evander tried to keep up but their mom was running fast and it felt like they were running in place. Mom was rapidly looking around in a paranoid fashion. 

“Mom. We left the door open, someone will break in!” Evander pleaded. Their mom shook their head.

“It’s too late! We need to disappear.” Mom said. “It’s already here.” Evander looked back and the apartment was swallowed by the darkness. 

They ran through the night until the sliver moon was high overhead. Evander lagged farther and farther behind as their eyes grew heavy. Their mom’s grip tightened on their arm, nails digging into their skin through their jacket. Black. No. Red. It was red. 

Evander’s eyes widened in a second of clarity. But it was lost as the looming overpass broke through the dark smoke. Mom shoved them at the fence. Tossing their backpacks over the other side. Evander could fit their sneakers into the holes of this fence. It was harder to pull themself up to the top. They scraped their thighs and ripped their jeans as they climbed across the other side. Their mom was over in a second. Grabbing the tight hold on Evander and rushing them down under the overpass. Cars drove across the roads above. Their headlights made quick flashes of light. Mom led them to the sloping ledge of a pair of support beams. 

Evander sat down. Grateful to stop. Mom kept circling around the small area. Nodding and mumbling to themself. 

“Mom?” Evander asked quietly. Mom only grunted in response. “Where are we? Why are we here? When can we go back home?” Mom kept pacing. Not responding. Evander curled up tighter. 

“Mom?” Evander hardly whispered. 

“It keeps finding me. How? HOW?” Mom whispered as she paced. Evander slowly stood up. Wary of how mom could be. They stepped forward and reached out. Their mom snatched their wrist and yanked them in. Squeezing their wrist hard in one hand but the second on their shoulder. Mom’s wild eyes softened at Evander.

“Evander.” She said mournfully. They smiled.

“C’mon mom. Let’s just go home.” Evander coaxed gently. Wrapping their free hand around their mother’s shoulder and embracing her. Mom let go of Evander’s wrist and hugged them back. 

“Only one of us can escape.” She whispered. Making Evander’s stomach turn uncomfortably. “I’m so sorry.” 

Evander pulled back and looked at mom. She brushed Evander’s hair back with a small smile. Evander wanted to smile back. But something about her face, her smile, was just wrong. Mom took Evander’s hand gently and brought them to the pillar. Mom sat down in the dirt and Evander did as well. She reached into her bag and brought out the bottle. Evander grimaced.

“Hold out your hand.” Mom whispered.

“I don’t need it tonight.” Evander said. “I’m already so tired.” The arm around them squeezed tighter.

“Don’t be ungrateful.” Mom said through clenched teeth. Evander nodded and held out their hand. Mom bit the cap and twisted. Two small white pills fell into Evander’s hand. Evander sighed and popped them into their mouth. Sucking up enough saliva to swallow the pills dry. They were bitter and made them gag. In a few seconds Evander felt their body fill with static and their vision go dark.

It was cold. No matter how tightly Evander curled up, they couldn’t get warm. They pried their eyes open and blinked through the blur. Mom was nowhere to be seen. Evander jumped to their feet. Their backpack was gone and they were alone. They turned around multiple times as if in the early misty morning they’d suddenly see mom somewhere. 

Camping tents and makeshift shelters were no longer camouflaged by the night. Little campfires with breakfast going dotted around the camp. There were people shuffling around. 

“Mom!” Evander yelled. Hoping their mom was somewhere in the crowd. A few people looked up but went back to their business. Avoiding any eye contact with them. Evander backed into the beam and slid to the ground. They held their knees to their chest. Shaking their head in disbelief. As much as it made sense to stay put and wait for mom to come back. Evander knew going back home was safer. Where the door could lock and the heat would turn on. 

Evander got up and brushed the dirt off the best they could. Most of it was so ground in, that not even the washing machine could get out the stains. They walked through the camp of the overpass and to the fence. 

“Where you headed?” Evander turned and backed up into the fence. 

“Home.” Evander said weakly.

“Lost your momma?” He pouted in the fakest way Evander had ever seen. “Why don’t we go look for her? I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” He grabbed at Evander. They tried to jump back but was stopped by the fence. He held their arm way too tight and pulled hard. Evander twisted and tried to pry his hand off of them. 

“No!” Evander’s light suddenly ignited. The visions looked only half opaque on top of twisting tendrils of shadow. They twisted and wrapped around Evander’s body. Holding them tightly in place. 

Evander’s light began to dim again. It flickered. Reality and hallucination danced together. Evander shut their eyes as they felt the man (shadow?) pulling them forward. Though it felt awkward and wrong. 

“HEY!” Evander breathed a sigh of relief. He ran up from the side and shoved the first man hard. “Leave that kid alone, man!” 

“Stay out of this!” The first man let go of Evander to shove at the other guy. 

“I mean it, Jackson.” The newcomer grabbed the collar of the second’s. “Get outta here.” The second man threw the first back and he scrambled away. Yelling half thought out threats. 

Evander had forgotten most of these faces. They all were blank or redrawn versions of people they’d seen recently. But this face Evander would never forget. He had a scar on his bottom lip, that Evander had seen first. Then his dark coal eyes. 

“Are you all right?” He asked. Keeping distance between them. Evander only nodded wordlessly. “Okay. Here. The store right there has a phone. Let’s go call your parents.” 

“We need to call the police.” Evander insisted. “Mom’s lost. She’s wandered off.”

“Okay. We can call the police.” He agreed. He showed Evander where the fence was split so they could walk through without being cut. They went to the little convenience store where the clerk knew him by name. 

A police cruiser was sent out to collect Evander. They stayed at the station for hours. Anyone who walked into the room, Evander would ask about their mom. She was never found.

Evander could hear the busy station around them. But they had played back the memory behind their closed eyes. Those few moments in the station. When they changed the news on the tv to cartoons. The man had bought Evander breakfast from the hot case. He told stories of places that were far too good to be true.

The stories were distorted with time and rambled on to descriptions of everything Evander had seen since the station. Overlapping with the sound of the social services lady. Their dad had been found- And a city that rained ashes with a theatre in the center.- He’s declined to come collect- And a forest that touched the sky. And what a beautiful sky- You’re going to be put in a- Deer as big as houses that glow in every color of the rainbow! 

Evander realized they were shouting. Screaming into the dark that was trying to tighten the grip on them. Evander opened their eyes. Their light came streaming in a sudden burst from their strained muscles. Shadows screeched and dropped Evander to the ground as they scattered back into the darkness. 

Evander got to their feet. A rage coursing through their veins. The shadows churned and took the shape of the wraith. Staring down at them. 

“Do not fight. Just succumb.” It whispered. Reaching again for them. 

“No!” Evander lit up. Their light broke through all the illusions around them.

“Then die.” The wraith’s shadows swirled around them and turned into snarling wolves. Evander kept their light strong. But one of the wolves broke through. It’s jaws bit through Evander’s arm, the wolf vanished immediately in their light. Pain and blood dripped from their arm. Their hands shook as doubt started bleeding through. They concentrated their light and hit one of the wolves that circled them like sharks. It vanished but the wraith summoned two more. 

Evander began backing up slowly. Jumping to the side to avoid another set of attacks. Evander threw more light at the wraith. It smacked the shot away like it was nothing. Evander’s eyes widened. The wraith itself reached around and it’s hand came down so fast and hard Evander had no chance to move. They were backhanded hard and thrown off their feet. They flew through the air and skidded across the ground. Their light extinguished when they hit the ground. The air was knocked out of them. They had heard the sound of breaking branches in the mud. Only realizing that was the sound of bones breaking when they struggled to breath. The sharp teeth of the shadow beasts tore at their cape still tied around their face and shoulders. 

Evander lit up their light again. Chasing off the beasts. They couldn’t win this fight. They realized that now. They ran as the shadow beasts stayed on their heels. Instead of barking, the shadow beasts yelled vicious criticisms at them. Tearing them apart from the inside out. The halo of their light grew dimmer, the heart pounded in their ears. Ahead the darkness parted to reveal half rotten trees. 

Evander scrambled up the fallen trees. Feeling the sharp teeth puncture through their boots and into their ankle. Before it could yank them down, Evander turned and blasted the beast away. They scrambled up the debris. The wood creaked and moaned. Rotten to the core and unstable. Evander’s light got dimmer with every step, making it harder to see where to place their feet. 

The trees broke underneath them. Evander fell between the rotten wood and plunged further into darkness. Sharp wood cut and scraped against them. They hit the ground again hard. Their light had gone barely visible. Showing the tangled maze of rotten wood above them. Shavings and branches fell around them. Above, Evander could see the shadow beasts vanish. They turned onto their stomach painfully and began crawling through the branches into the tightest corner they could get to. 

Evander rested their head on their knees and sighed. Everything felt heavy. With no energy or motivation to move. Lux came to mind, what they did to him. None of this should have happened. If they had just walked home and not gone through the trainyard…

It was their fault. They had no one else to blame. And they had no idea what to do next. Evander numbly bunched up their cloak. The smell of decay didn’t bother them anymore. They laid down on their coat and curled up tightly. 

Whatever happened next would happen. Evander felt the itch of tears. They ignored them, letting them soak into the already stained cloak. The harsh words of the shadow beasts kept springing up. To remind them of all their failings and imperfections. The light died down. Only Evander’s chest glowed. But only barely. Lighting up their immediate surroundings. Sounds of the wraith pacing around the hollow decay Evander hid in made them jump. Goosebumps crawled over their skin and their hair stood on end. Knowing it was only a matter of time before the wraith found them. 

It made their throat swell. Their eyes dart around after the sounds in the darkness. Exhaustion dulled their senses. Made them want to just sleep it all off. Pretend none of it existed until they slipped away. It would be easier to succumb. 

Evander’s slowly closing eyes snapped open. Their light brightened for a split second. Succumb. Evander sat up again. They could barely breathe. But if that was due to the broken bones or the shock it was hard to tell. A foul wind blew and the wooden debris leaned to the other side and Evander sub-consciously leaned with it. They felt very small. Somewhere in the debris, another pocket collapsed. The beams over their head shook. Threatening to fall on their head too. 

Evander slumped down as they looked around. They tried to conjure up some light to see by. The weak light didn’t help Evander see any way forward. Even the corner they crawled into was a dead end. Evander fell back to the ground. They curled back up into the corner and laid on their cloak again. There was no care left in their body. Evander closed their eyes. Not really wanting to sleep but maybe things would be brighter tomorrow. 

Pain dug deep in their chest and ankle. A root or rock dug into their hip. Even with the sleep-static behind their eyes it was impossible to sleep. 

Mom could always get them to sleep. That was something Evander hadn’t thought about in years. How they used to have trouble sleeping. Evander could hardly remember why, though they’d always had bad night terrors. Perhaps that had been a part of it. Mom had pills in an unmarked bottle that would always let Evander sleep.

They frowned and opened their eyes. They scrambled up as they saw the light blue outline of a dog.

“Lux?” Evander covered their mouth. The dog walked over and sat beside them. Evander went to hug them but they went right through. A slow realization made their shoulders sag.

“I’m so sorry.” They whispered. They covered their mouth with both hands as they started shaking. “I didn’t mean to kill you, and then- I didn’t. Mean. To.” Evander was gasping for air and their chest was stabbing them in pain. Lux pressed their face into their lap. Their light changed to mimic Evander’s. They closed their eyes and let Lux’s spirit calm them. There was no sense of animosity. Just a feeling of sadness.

“I’m sorry.” Evander said calmer. “I guess I got a little lost.” Lux snorted. Evander allowed a tiny smile. Lux stood up and started walking away. Evander jumped back up to their feet. 

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Evander called. They began running after Lux. Who sped up to keep ahead of Evander. They lost sight of the dog a few times. Breaking through the rotten trunk to a clearing in the dark chasm. Lux stood beside a giant wooden wall. Lux barked and dove into the ground. Becoming a light that travelled up the roots of what wasn’t a wall but the trunk of a tree the size of an entire park.   
Looking up Evander could see the light of the guardian at the top. This was the very center of the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

Evander looked up at the tree. There was no obvious way up the tree. At least they didn’t think there was. However there was something that looked like a ledge high above on the trunk. Evander couldn’t tear their eyes away from the light that bled through the canopy. Nowhere else was it this bright from the forest floor. The light seemed to touch them and made them feel light. They simultaneously felt hot and cold.. They brightened a light to see by and noticed their light being pulled like dyes in a current toward the tree and it’s exposed roots. They lit up their hands and placed them on the tree. 

They could feel the deep pain in the tree. The rot that penetrated deep into its rings. Evander fed more light into it. The rot closed as the healing light soothed the tree. Ribbons of light came drifting off Evander toward the tree. Evander stepped back as their vision started to blur. The tree was taking all the energy they had. They didn’t even put a dent in the decaying wounds the tree’d sustained. 

Evander stepped back to look up at the tree again. They could hear the sound of the wraith still rummaging around in the debris behind them. They took a deep breath as they looked up at the tree. They held their cloak as they backed up. Looking at the ledge. That was a good goal to start with. 

Evander shifted back and forth on their feet as they tried to psych themself up. The clenched their teeth and rolled their shoulders. Procrastinating by cracking their neck, their knuckles. Kicking some rocks and sticks out of the way. The wraith stomped nearby and that made Evander move forward. They summoned light and gripped onto the roots around. Making them rise into ledges for Evander to climb. They leapt up the ledges. They kept looking up at the ledge above. They jumped but there was no ledge to jump to. Evander fell. They didn’t hesitate. Twisting rapidly and forcing roots to rise up to catch them.

Evander fell hard onto their knees but the roots slowed their fall to the ground so Evander only sustained mild bruising. Evander stepped back onto solid ground. They followed the trail of the root ledges with their eyes. The roots couldn’t reach any higher than they already had. Evander rolled their eyes in self-annoyance. They stomped back to their starting point. This time they didn’t hesitate. They ran at their ledges. This time conjuring up vines that climbed up the tree trunk. Evander changed the tree roots so they would go alongside the trunk. They jumped from the roots to the vines. The vines withered the second Evander landed on them. Dropping Evander through them. It only slowed them for a second. The yanked out more vines into a ledge that kept steady. They twisted vines in stairs that trailed up and around the trunk. 

Evander ran up the stairs reinforcing as they went. They ran out of breath as they turned around the tree. They had to slow down. Keeping a quick walking pace until they turned around the otherside. Coming face to face with the shadow wraith. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” It lashed out at Evander. Ripping the vines off the tree and Evander with them. Evander moved the vines to catch them again. The wraith tossed the vines down. Evander thought about running again. Thought about letting the wraith win. They didn’t have any time to think out their options. But they knew they couldn’t run forever. They didn’t want to run forever. Evander lit up their hands. They held in a breath so deep it made their chest hurt. If this was where they die, they weren’t going quietly. 

The wraith held up their hand and the shadows jumped around in response. Shadow beasts appeared again. Evander stopped one lunge but missed another. One of the shadow beasts clawed through their thigh. Evander smacked the beast away. They looked up at the wraith as it moved above toward the tree. Fearing the worst, Evander let all their pent up rage out. Their light lit up their entire body and Evander concentrated it into a beam that knocked the wraith back off their feet entirely. Evander pulled up a sphere around them that stopped the beasts from biting and clawing at them.

Evander began moving forward to attack the wraith again. They shot a few arrows that flew wide. The wraith got to its feet and snarled at Evander. Batting away their light arrows. Evander curled their lip and snapped out their whip instead. The wraith clenched their fist and slammed it down on Evander. They managed to jump out of the way but only barely. Scraping up their knees and elbows. Suffering a few scratches from the beasts on their shoulders. Evander pulled out their swords and sliced through the shadow beasts trying to attack them. Evander turned to the wraith with blood and tears in their eyes and sweat dripping. 

Evander ran forward. Roaring as they brought all their rage and energy out. Their blades severing the wraith’s fist from their body. The wraith screamed and it somehow harmonized with Evander’s rage filled scream. Black inky blood sprayed out and made the already rotting trees and debris to hiss. The dead plantlife decaying further. It made the roots of the guardian’s tree curl up under the tree. Evander felt their own skin crawl as if they’d been hit with the spray. The wraith brought down shadows like stalagmites. One piercing through Evander’s shoulder. Vanishing as it wrapped around their torso so hard they couldn’t breathe. Simulating a sudden plunge into ice. 

Evander felt their heart beat match the pulse of power. They felt like a timebomb. Which gave them an idea. They brought all their power in. CLosing their eyes see the power being sucked in from the entire forest. Aware of everything in the world. One with the power and the power was building. They opened their eyes and released all the tension they’d ever held. The power and light lit up the entire forest. Everything was bathed in bright daylight. 

Evander opened their eyes. They were laying on the ground among tiny little glowing green sprouts. Little rainbows of flowers had popped up among the soft grass and little tree sprouts. Evander got to their feet slowly. They had a pulse of light that beat through their veins in sync with their heart. It somehow didn’t make them feel better though. Evander stumbled back and fell into a seat of tree shoots and vines that grew up to catch them without them summoning it. 

EVander covered their face and leaned on their knees. They choked and started sobbing. They fell right through the vine trees as they decayed beneath them. Evander uncovered their face and saw the black inky fluid that was leaking from them. The choked as they wiped the ink off their face. It dripped onto the ground and made the glowing plants rot. They clenched their teeth and covered their face with their cloak. Holding their breath until it made them dizzy. Over and over again until they were calm again. Evander dropped the cloak and their eyes widened as in the little crater caused by their tears. In the little hole was a small dark smoke-like ghost. The dormant beginnings of a new wraith. 

Evander got up to their feet. They looked around at all the new growth around them and their hand went to their mouth and they bit their knuckle thoughtfully. They looked up to the tree. The roots had sunk back beneath the ground. But a healthy green staircase, covered in flowers, circled around the tree. Evander held their arms as they walked slowly toward the stairs. There was only one thing left to do. They shakily took a hold of the railing and pulled themself up the first step. A wave of cool seawater rushed over their toes. But they weren’t in water. Evander paused to unlace their boots and toss them aside. The water feeling was nice and cool on their bare feet. Evander rolled up their pants as high as they’d go and kept walking up. 

The stairs were uneven. They had the cool feel of grass, soft railings and twisting support beams that held up the next level above it. Blossoming blooms of all sizes and colors lined the beams and railings. The cold air would ebb and flow like ocean waves. The light would follow up and down the stairs with the waves. It would brighten up Evander’s skin as it touched them. Gradually the waves got higher as Evander climbed up. They didn’t even notice it until it was touching their ankles. 

They carefully looked over the side of the railing. Below the ground was nothing but a glowing lake with no details visible. EVander stared at it in wonder. So far up but there was no panic looking down at it. An escaped yawn was the only reaction that came out. They looked up to see how far they still had to go. Gauging if it was worth taking a break or if they should just keep walking until they couldn’t anymore. 

All the muscles in their body were still sore. The injuries they’d sustained and hadn’t bothered to heal were aching. Evander shrugged and created a new platform that branched out from the staircase. The platform was made of a spider’s web of branches and vines that attached to other branches that reached out from the nearby trees. It was a little precarious but Evander didn’t care.  
The platform itself had shaped itself into a giant bird’s nest. Cradled with soft greens into a perfect place to rest. Which was what Evander did. No sooner had they laid down, using the cloak as a blanket, had they fallen into a dead sleep. 

There was no way to tell how long Evander slept. Just that they felt exhausted when they woke up. Had they overslept? Underslept? Did it matter? The aches and pains were subsiding though their calves were still a little tired from the sudden burst of constant activity. They were hungry, but even thinking about food made a variety of vegetables and fruits grow all over the nest. Evander looked up toward the light. 

Was the guardian watching them? Could it hear their thoughts? Evander had a foreign feeling inside them. Something was… off. They picked one of the fruits and reclined. Staring at the light concerned. They ate slowly. Trying to figure out what it was that had them feeling so awkward. Like puberty all over again. They snickered at the idea perhaps they’d skipped a step or two during those transformative years and were making up for it now. 

Evander knew that whatever power was atop this tree, they could tap into it. Not only was the explosive burst a sign of this but so was their new awareness. Sitting down and just listening to the sounds around them. Evander could know the things that were going on around them. They could hear the call of a bird from somewhere in the trees and know they were defending their territory. Not from the sound but they could just see it in their mind’s eye. They felt the wind and knew where it came from and where it was going. Evander knew where all the children of light were and what they were doing. There was a sense of pride throughout the children’s sanctuaries. 

They could even feel the ashen ravens. Though they were more vague. The whole city was alight with a feeling of caution and excitement. A few more of the ravens had learned to use their wings. Evander idly ate breakfast. Surveying all the forest had within. Evander could feel the dormant wraith on the forest floor. Still there, still alive. But silenced for now. A little bit of pity pricked at Evander’s heart. The wraith had a feeling of aimless destruction to it. With a deep pain inside it that was what bled out to create the decay. 

Even the giant tree held pained scars that would never heal. It’s roots and trunk still held strong. The base was the most damaged but it’s top was bright and new. Trying to see into the sea-sky was like trying to stare into the sun. IT was nothing but a great mass of light with no detail that hurt to focus on for too long. For a second though, Evander thought maybe they could see something beyond it. Or perhaps that was only a trick of the light.

Evander ate until they couldn’t any longer and got to their feet. Multi-colored bruises, scrapes, and cuts were healing into pale scars. They cinched their cloak around their shoulders and began walking up the steps again. The cool waves were trailing up their calves. It only fueled the strange feeling inside. It was a stranger inside their skin, Unrecognizable but pleasant. Evander felt light, floating up through the waters. 

They looked out to the forest floor beyond the chasm. Where bright roots were exposed through the dirt. Below the glow of the grass and roots had dimmed. Evander was walking slowly up the steps. Stopping to look at the ground and the trees. The giant animals that were living their lives throughout the forest. The top of the tree seemed so far away it was discouraging. Evander had made it this far they weren’t about to turn back. But the stranger in their skin was getting closer to the surface with every step. Evander sat on the steps. Their heart was trying to break free of their chest. Anticipation of what they’d find at the top, or more frighteningly, inside themself was slowing down the journey.

Evander took deep breaths while rocking on the step. Giving an internal pep-talk. They’d passed all the hardest parts, and how? Not by deliberating. Not with hesitation. EVander got to their feet so fast their vision went spotty and they wobbled. They are here because they knew what needed to be done and they did it. 

“I can panic afterward.” Evander said to themself. They looked at the stairs and with a surge of energy they sprang up the stairs two at a time. “Do now, react later. Do Now. React Later.” Evander ran up the steps but the pace wasn’t sustainable. Two flights up they had to go back to running one step at a time. Then to walking up. Pausing for a break and some lunch high up enough to see the beginning of the forest’s canopy around them. This far up the small branches had taken over making up the staircase from the vines. The stairs were getting wider with the size of the branches. The grass on the steps were fading in favor of large overlapping leaves. The leaves had a rougher feel to them. The veins that made up the different mosaic sections of the leaves were raised so they could separate Evander’s toes with every step.

Evander walked until they couldn’t. Taking another break in a second nest. By this time Evander was sure at least a day if not two had passed since they’d started climbing the stairs. But they were getting closer to the top. The golden light from the top was constant and blinding to try and look at. The trees around were so thick with their leaves and branches, Evander couldn’t see anything but them. Through the branches were some nests where Evander saw eggs as big as they were. The mommas sitting on their babies were bigger than cars. Evander would spare a wave to them and the mommas would nod warily at them. Squirrels jumped from branch to branch. Waving back at Evander when they stopped to notice Evander’s greeting. 

Another day of climbing up higher and higher. They lost track of where they ended and the stranger inside began. The two spirits overlapped into a singularity. The anticipation of who this stranger was, was fading away. They felt less like a stranger and more like a waking soul that belonged there the whole time and was wondering who this other person was. Evander couldn’t tell if they were comfortable in their skin exactly or not. A part of them was. A part that was becoming more aware by the second. They were jittery. Every survival instinct in them was acutely aware and Evander had to physically stop and laugh hysterically. 

They had that jittery part of them that was telling them they’d fall. Spontaneously. There was a trap. Something was waiting to hurt them. It was ironically funny. Being so overly paranoid. Evander pressed their hands to their chest. Feeling that spirit inside shrugging confused at the panicky lizard brain that was shrieking indiscriminately. 

Evander ascended the stairs. More open to letting the waves flow over their shoulders. The final step was just above them. The light was blinding around them and the waves above were so loud they couldn’t hear anything. Inside them was a little sprout that was trying to bloom. As Evander walked around the final turn. Into the light of the very top of the forest and the light of the guardian. Covered by the cold waves that pulled them in. They felt the spirit within fill every inch of them. Pushing out all the fear. 

Evander walked into the giant temple at the top of the forest. Unable to see anything but white. There was no sound but that of the waves. The light fell and Evander’s eyes adjusted to see the white marble-esque floors. The moving ocean above. The white flower pillars that just touched the water above. The floor was like a basin that led to the deepest part in the center.  
But there was no one here.

Evander’s jaw dropped open in disbelief. They looked around frantically. There was no one here. They couldn’t even move. Just lean back and forth as they looked around for any sign of another room that someone could be hiding.

“Hello?!” Evander called out. There was no response. They unclipped their cloak and let it fall down their shoulders. Devastation was an ice cold shard stabbed straight through their heart. Carefully they stepped into the basin. Ripples of crystal water bounced along the porcelain basin. The water’s temperature was the same as Evander’s internal temperature. The water’s resistance didn’t try to repel them, instead continuing to pull them in closer.

Evander walked to the center of the basin. Their hands skimmed over the top of the water, only barely touching it. A small drip from above in the ocean stilled the water. Even Evander moving didn’t cause the water to move. Evander looked up at the ocean above. It’s waves were surging outward from this central point. Evander bent down, dipping up to their shoulders in the still water. Evander scooped up a bright rock that had fallen from the ocean above. Evancer stood up with the smooth blue stone in their hand. They wandered around the center of the basin as they gauged how hard and how to aim the stone. When they were confident they cocked back their arm and threw as hard as they could at the center ripples where the waves came from. 

The stone was slightly off center. It sunk into the water with a ‘plop’. A blue ring emerged out of the center and with one last glowing ripple that was larger than any that came before it the ocean stilled. Everything within the forest stilled. The basin shook and new ripples in the water began rapidly bouncing. Evander scampered away from the center as white marble steps erupted from the water. The steps led up into the unmoving ocean. Evander touched the stone and took the first step shakily. They climbed up and out of the basin’s water. They reached up and touched the sea-sky. It brought the oddest feeling into their body. Static like. Like their hand was asleep. A series of lights echoed out from where they touched and disappeared into the unseen depths.

Evander calmed their ragin doubts and kept climbing the stairs. Breaking through the water into the sea. Their entire body was filled with static. Everything above and around them was white. The only slight variation was the sky blue where Evander was standing. Their hair floated up as if under water, even their clothes moved as if there was a current picking them up. Carefully, Evander moved forward. Afraid to fall. But the ground was solid. Their bare footsteps echoed throughout the void. 

This place felt empty but overwhelmingly heavy. The kind of heavy of being half asleep. Evander kept moving forward. 

“Is there anyone here?” Evander called. Their voice bounced and echoed around them. The blue light shimmered beneath them into a little path to follow. Evander ran along the path. Something was trying to lead them onward. It was only fair they followed. To demand the answers to all the questions they’d been neglecting. These thoughts began little trains of thought like the colors of a kaleidoscope. Running alongside them they noticed different fractal versions of themself with different colored cloaks and hair. They all ran ahead and disappeared above the white. The shimmering path vanished as Evander brought out their own light and summoned steps that led up after the reflections. They jumped the steps as many as they could take at a time. They couldn’t find the top of the water but the little shimmering path reappeared forward. Disappearing right where light was refracting. 

It was weakest here. Evander ran to it and pushed the water away. Waves bigger than Evander jumped out of their way as they kept moving forward. The water jumped to Evander’s commands. Wave after wave until the sea broke and Evander walked out of the other side of the sea. Into blackness.

Here even the water reflected the dark sky filled with little dots of light. Evander felt their body waking up. They’d broken through the place between awake and asleep. But into what? They kept walking. One dot of light brushed them and burst into a reflection of them in a purple cloak. It glided forward. Evander touched another of the dots and it lit into a green reflection. Another for blue. Another for yellow and the last red. They stood in a light in front of Evander. They didn’t know what to say to their reflections. They stood before the panel of colored cloaks all wearing their face. The reflections drifted back and faded into each other until they became a single figure in white. They took a couple of steps forward.

“I believe you were looking for me?” They said with Evander’s voice.

“You… Who are you?” Evander hardly could tell when their voice was working or not. If they were speaking or thinking.

“I think you know who I am.” Their reflection said. “At least. I think you have an idea.” Evander took a second to think but then nodded. 

“Yeah. I guess I do.” Evander laughed. Pushing back some of their red dyed hair. “So… what am I going to be the guardian now?” 

“You always were.” The reflection said with a little smile. They held out their hand for Evander to take. Evander didn’t hesitate. This reflection was beautiful. Everything about them was like an idealized, more perfect version of Evander  
.  
When their hands touched the reflection vanished into sparkling lights that all travelled up through Evander’s hand. The color of their shirt and pants melted away to just white. The white cloak circled them tightly. They turned and looked down. The sea became transparent so Evander could look down into the forest of their subconscious. They reached out and touched one of the sparkling lights and it jumped away. It called to a trail of them. They all bundled together and created a door. 

“It’s time for me to go home now.” Evander said as they walked to the door. They paused for a moment to look back. A mere second of contemplation before turning back to the door and opening it. 

They walked into their apartment where their modest living room was full. Full of uniformed police and all the people Evander knew in the city. All the wide eyes looked at Evander in disbelief. Outside the windows were the city at mid-noon. 

“What’s going on?” Evander asked unsurely. Their friends all jumped up and rushed at them. Tackling them into the hallway outside their door. 

“Where the hell have you been!” One of their friends asked through tears. “We’ve been looking for you!”

“What are you talking about?” Evander tried to get up but couldn’t get up through the pile of loved ones. 

“Are you Evander?” One of the police asked. 

“Yeah. That’s me!” Finally Evander was allowed to sit up. “Why are there so many cops in my living room?”

“Can you tell me what day it is?” The police asked. One behind began talking into their receiver that the missing person had been found.

“It’s… what saturday?” Evander shrugged. 

“Saturday?!” Lana gasped. 

“It’s Thursday.” David said quietly. 

“No. I. I wasn’t gone that long.” Evander shook their head. 

“Where did you go?” Lana grabbed Evander’s hand tightly. “Did something happen to you?”

“Where did you get these clothes?” Ben asked. Touching their cloak.

“I… I cut through the old trainyard on my way home from work.” Evander began but realized how insane their whole story would sound as they were speaking. “And then I was home.” 

“I think we should take you to the hospital.” Ben said suddenly. Evander looked at the still slightly bloody bruises on their arms. Evander tried to be neutral as they were helped to their feet. Lana said she’d drive and stay with Evander at the hospital. A new group chat was made to keep everyone updated on their recovery. Evander protested they were fine but no one was listening. After saying they’d lost nearly a week it was hardly a surprise. One of the officers said they’d meet the group at the hospital for some follow up questions. 

Everyone filed out. Taking turns hugging and telling Evander how worried and scared they were. It had Evander blushing beet red. 

“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry about me.” Evander said after everyone but Lana had left.

“You really scared us. The last we heard from you was at nearly ten at night.” Lana pulled up the message that Evander had sent from the dark train yard. It had Evander laughing. 

“That was way more melodramatic than it needed to be.” They shook their head. 

“We couldn’t get a hold of you.” Lana said sternly.

“I lost my phone… almost everything actually.” Evander shrugged.

“You’re taking this way too lightly.” Lana snapped harshly. She stormed to the door and as she opened it the lights in the apartment went out. “Oh son of a bitch!” 

“Lana it’s fine.” Evander held out their hand.

“The hell it is! How are we going to-” Lana turned and she froze. Evander held a white light in their hand that lit up the room.

“I’ve got a light.”


End file.
